


The meeting

by Mistress_Malica



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Malica/pseuds/Mistress_Malica
Summary: What if Kanan had survived the fire and had been take to Thrawn? What could happen when the jedi and the Chriss meet? How will Kanan survive with the crew thinking he is dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always was frustrated that Kanan and Thrawn never meet face to face. So I have set out to write a version where Kanan survive and is brought to the Chriss. How will the two handle each other and how will Kanan survive the stay with the crew thinking he is dead.

Kanan felt pain as he started to stir when he felt something around his wrist and heard the sound of a chain. It was an unsettling as he heard it before once when he had been a prisoner on Tarkin’s Star Destroyer. Certainly a new thought came to him. How could he hear anything? How could he feel anything? How could he think? Kanan should have been dead and gone not hearing sounds that resembled a horribly time in his life while feeling something around his wrist. The flames that he had held back should have killed him … so how was he here? Where ever here was?  
Kanan slowly opened his eyes and he saw he was laying on the ground in a small room with no windows. As he looked at his wristes his fears was confirmed as there was chains around them and he could feel the same around his ankles. This meant someone had imprisoned him and that someone could very well be the empire. How that was even possible Kanan did not know. But Kanan knew one thing and that was no matter who had him he had to find a way to get back to the crew. Since he somehow had survived he wished to return to them. Hera had said that she loved him, it had been the best moment in his life before all this happened. Kanan had seen Hera and his beloved crew moments before they out of the fire range. How his eyes sight had returned he did not know either but he silently thanked the force for it.  
Kanan moved some more and felt how pain was traveling through his body and he saw that he huge burning marks on his hands, body and legs oh that hurts. Kanan could not feel the force indicating he was injected with force suppressant. His mouth felt dry as a dessert but he knew from experience that he would not be given any water. The Grand Inquisitor had found it amusing seeing him suffer through dehydration, along with many other things. Kanan slowly raised himself to the sitting position of his knees, he refused to be found on the floor showing weakness whenever someone would come to torture him.  
It felt like hours but finally the door went open and in came Grand Admiral Thrawn. Kanan looked calmly at him, but was rather surprised that there was no interrogation droid. Kanan looked at the Grand Admiral wondering what he was up to coming in alone and with no interrogation droid. What was the blue skinned, red eyed alien up to? Thrawn studied him and he looked back waiting patiently. If there was one thing Kanan had learned it was patient thanks to Ezra, that boy always tested it to its limit.  
“Kanan Jarrus aka Caleb Dume you are an most interesting man” Thrawn said.  
Kanan did not reply but just stared at him.  
“I have wanted to meet you for a long time. There are many things we need to discuss” Thrawn said.  
“I am not saying anything about the rebels” Kanan answered calmly.  
Kanan could not let that happen and would take any form of torture they would send after him if it kept them safe. Kanan knew most of the empires torture techniques as he had been exposed to them before. Kanan would endure it all again to keep his crew safe.  
“No? Then perhaps you can tell me how you survived and have your sight back. The last I heard you were blind and close to be consumed by flames” Thrawn said.  
Kanan moved uneasy grimaching over the pain that went through the body. Kanan himself had wondered how that was possible but he had no answer but he was not going to admit that. Kanan chose to remain silent until Thrawn realised that the rebel would not talk.  
“Very well we will talk about the rebels and that later, but I have other questions. Tell me about the Bendu” Thrawn said.  
That made Kanan stare in surprise. Whatever Thrawn would have asked of him he had not expected it be this.  
“Why do you want to know about this?” Kanan asked confused.  
“I .. encountered this creature and wish to know more. I suspect it to be a creature of the force and therefore I am asking you” Thrawn said.  
They way Thrawn talked told Kanan that this meeting was more than just a chance meeting, something had happened that had sparked the aliens curiosity. Kanan reflected on what the right word for Thrawn’s race was. Kanan was also curious about what a meeting between Bendu and Thrawn could have lead to. It would most likely have happened after the destruction of their base on Atalon and the Bendu attacking everyone.  
“I am afraid I can’t tell you much. The bendu is a mystical creature even to me” Kanan replied.  
“You said you were afraid, that I should be so too when he came, you must know something” Thrawn pointed out.  
Kanan just shug he head and replied “I can’t tell you what you wish”.  
“Can’t or won’t?” Thrawn asked.  
Kanan looked away and had a small smile on his face.  
“You cannot see can you?” Kanan asked as he realised Thrawn needed this information.  
The fact that he did not know was his weakness, he needed knowledge to make his great plans - and they were indeed great, precise and deadly but without he couldn’t. Without the knowledge he could not see the full picture. However the reaction he got was far stronger than he expected the alien hissed over that remark, something he had almost thought was impossible for the alien who was always so controlled. Frustrating the Grand Admiral was funny all though he was pretty sure he would pay for it at some point even if there was no interrogation droid right now.  
“I want you to tell me about the bendu and the use of the force” Thrawn replied back to his calm self.  
“Well sorry unless you are planning on becoming a padawan anytime soon I see no need for doing that” Kanan replied half with a grin.  
It reminded him so much of Ezra and how he would act, which sent a pitch in his heart. How he wanted to see his family again.  
“Perhaps I can pursue you to talk. Right now I and 4 stormtroopers knows you are alive. If Governor Pryce found out she will come to torture you. I could forget to mention it to her that you are here” Thrawn said.  
“So you can keep me here to tell me all about the force instead? I don’t think so. I have a padawan and I will teach him not you” Kanan rejected him.  
“Hmm perhaps one other thing can pursue you” Thrawn said and left the room.  
Kanan tried to brace himself, he had no doubts the next he would see was a torture droid. The doors opened again and Thrawn came back with an object that Kanan recognized as his own lightsaber.  
“I imagine you would like to have your saber back along with this” Thrawn said and put down Kanan’s saber along with another.  
Kanan’s heart ached in a way that had nothing to do with the physical hurt he was suffering. In front of him was his own lightsaber … along with his masters. How Thrawn had managed to find his master saber he did not know. All he knew was that it did not belong with Thrawn.  
“Now tell me about the Bendu, the light side of the force and how you regained your sight” Thrawn asked.  
Kanan glared at the two sabers. It tore in him, he so wanted to have them. One was his and the other … he felt he kind of deserved the other. That in some small way it was his. This was cruel. Waving one of the last physical objects of his last master right in front of him hurt. Kanan had never given Bilaba a funeral and doubted the clones had done so. It was a wound that had never really healed. The only other thing he had of her was the cube and now suddenly a new object had arrived. Thrawn should not hold it, he did not deserve it.  
“You want it, tell me” Thrawn said again.  
Kanan knew the jedi code well enough to know that he should not bind himself physical objects. Yet it still felt wrong to see his master saber showed right next to him. To get time he snapped back to Thrawn.  
“If you want to know why don’t you just torture me? Anyone else in the empire would simply do that” Kanan asked.  
“I have read your file. When the Grand Inquisitor had you he tried to torture and threaten you to tell the truth. It did not work and I have no reason to believe I will get a different result. So instead I will try this at least for now. However don’t think that means I won’t do that, if you don’t talk” Thrawn said calmly.  
Kanan looked again at the two sabers in Thrawn’s hand and wished he could snap it out of his hand but the chain would prevent that.  
“I can see you want them. Why do you hesitate so much? I am not even asking for information about your rebel friends” Thrawn said.  
“It’s because it is not for you to know. I don’t share this with none besides my padawan” Kanan replied.  
“Not even with your partner Hera Syndulla?” Thrawn asked.  
Kanan felt the sting once again, Thrawn was very good at making the blows to hit just right.  
“I could ask you why you align yourself someone as evil as the empire” Kanan replied trying to hide the fact that the last remark really had hid home.  
“You misunderstand jedi. The empire is evil yes but there are far greater evil’s in the galaxy. There are horrors in wild space which you have no knowledge about. Evil so great a warrior do not seek to understand these evils we only seek to destroy them. I align myself with the empire because they provide stability in the galaxy and a big military which can help me defeat them in return for my services” Thrawn said.  
That surprised him he had not expected that reply. Why would Thrawn tell him this? What kind of dangers was the alien talking about?  
“What kind of dangers are you talking about?” Kanan asked generously curious.  
“There are many dangers behind the borders of the empire. One of them I know have at least 3 agents within the empire. They are people who consider pain as a religion and they wish to see as many as possible to suffer. They will torture just to see people suffer, start wars and support uprisings just to watch all the people who suffer and disappear in the flames. I need to prepare the empire on this which is why I am working to stop the rebellion. Your rebellion is a collision of many different believes. Even if you win this war you will never be able to hold together the alliance as it is only hold together by your hate for the empire” Thrawn explained.  
Kanan waited while he took in what Thrawn had said. Now that he had mentioned it Kanan realised there was some truth to his word. Every time he had been to meeting the opinion on what should replace the empire with was many. That was a dangerous position but that did not mean they had give up the rebellion … had it?  
“Put down your weapon, abandon this foolish fight and join me. I can send you to my homeworld where you can help fighting evils far greater than you see here” Thrawn said.  
Kanan’s eyes was even wider than before at the offer. Throw aside his family and go to Thrawn’s homeworld. If what he said was true greater danger was waiting out in the unknown parts of space. Even so did the alien tell truth? Could he just leave his family behind for a danger painted out for him? If he did what would happen to his family? Thrawn would move against them for they would never abandon their fight against the empire.  
“Thrawn will explain me something?” Kanan asked.  
“Have you ever heard that you ask a lot of questions?” Thrawn asked.  
That was the third time Thrawn really hit a nerve and Kanan scrowled.  
“You say it is a foolish fight, that we should stop it. Tell me how many years are we going to accept the rule? I am hunted for what I am not for what I did. The same for Ezra. How many years should we accept the price on our bag while you fix the galaxy? How many Empire Day’s am I to look up at screen and see people I know being executed for being jedi? How many years will I have to know that if the empire catch up to me I will be the next just because I was a small child who fleat during the purge? Take a look at the galaxy and tell me who suffer the most? Those coming from poor planets far away from Coruscant has to stand by and watch while there planet is explored by the empire. You are doing it yourself here while people is forced to mine the planet until it is destroyed. Then when the planet is destroyed they can’t move because they don’t have money what will they do?” Kanan asked.  
Thrawn looked at him for a long time without saying anything.  
“I am not sure what is best” Thrawn reluctantly admitted.  
None of them said anything for a long time, both had made strong points.  
“You are not going to get along with my offer are you?” Thrawn asked.  
Kanan shook his head.  
“Then I will have to get Governor Pryce” Thrawn said.  
Kanan sighted.  
“And I will prepare for what is to come” Kanan said.  
Thrawn took the lightsabers and left and Kanan stared after him and the sabers after the door was closed. Kanan would find a way to get back to his crew one way or another.


	2. Pryce and Kanan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Kanan had a first interesting meeting but he is not done. One more wish to speak with him and she is far less pleasent to deal with all though Thrawn can be nasty enough. Let us see how he handles Pryce.

When Kanan woke from a fistfull sleep on the ground he was in even greater pain than when Thrawn had been there. His untreated fire wounds was getting worse and he he feared that his wounds was getting infected and he would dehydrate at a faster rate than he already was and maybe there was even nerve damage. Kanan knew that untreated fire wounds could ultimately lead to death so he had to get away and find a mean to treat them if he could not get back to his family right away. Kanan’s throat was screaming for water even more than it had been earlier and he wished he could have some water, he was starting to feel dizzy due to the lack of water and they had not bothered to feed him either. Hunger gnaved in him and reminded him of his early days on the streets when the empire had taken over. From experience from the last time he had been captured he calculated he was on his second day without any food or water. At least two days since he had woken up and found himself captured and held in this cell. How long he had been held her prior to waking up he had no way of telling.  
Kanan did not know for how long he had been alone before a new person came in. Kanan was not surprised that Pryce was storming in. From what he had heard from Kallus and from his own experience with her, he figured that while she was smart and calculating she was also motivated by greed, malice and had a short temper. Pryce eyes went wide with shock as she stared at him and he looked calmly back. Even so he found it a bit difficult considering that this was the woman who had tortured Hera, tried to torture Sabine and was mining the planet for the empire despite the fact that she was supposed to represent it.  
“So it is true you did survive jedi. How did you manage that? The explosion I started should have killed you” Pryce said.  
Kanan shrugged his shoulder as he truly did not know how he had survived, it would have to be the will of the force.  
“I do not know how oh destroyer of Lothal” Kanan said when he could see she still waited for some answer.  
“How dare you, you insurgent” Pryce snapped back in anger.  
“The truth hurt doesn’t it Pryce?” Kanan asked.  
“It is you who is disrupting Lothal. How many factories and other things have you not destroyed? Do you know what that cost in jobs, repairs and resources? Then yet you dare say I destroy Lothal? Can’t you see that I am creating prospect and jobs? Why do you keep resisting this? Through me there has been secured funds for a TIE factory that are creating jobs and all you do is to go in and blow it all up?” Pryce spit at him.  
“All I see is people forced into labouring while you are destroying their home. I do believe that it is you and not us who is destroying this planet by polluting its own people to death. People is being forced to work there to a meager wage where they can barely keep food on the table. Former farmers which you forced to move and then forced into work for the empire when they lost their farmland and no compensation was being offered” Kanan replied.  
“This is progress. People gets better and new jobs. The empire is collecting the outer rim planets it might as well be as painless for everyone as possible. Yet despite that you are constantly telling me I am the menace. I will tell you this jedi, the empire had an interest in Lothal long before I became governor. I am merely trying make the process less painful” Pryce snapped.  
“Pretty words Governor, but the fact still remain that you are hurting the people and planet that you were supposed to represent. If you dared to go out and ask people about their honest opinion and they wasn’t to afraid of telling you the truth then they would tell you what I tell you. They hate what you have reduced them to and what you have done to the planet” Kanan said.  
“How dare you accusing me of hurting this planet you insurget?” Pryce snapped in anger and slapped him across the face.  
Some of her hand came into contact with one of his burns which immediately made him hurt more than he already did.  
“Always restoring to violence but all it proves is that I hit a nerve with you” Kanan said as he tried to ease his cheek from the slap.  
“Then perhaps it is time to hit one of your nerves. Maybe I should entertain you with a story about how lovely voice Hera Syndulla had when I interrogated her. Would you not like to hear about how she screamed when I used electricity to interrogate her? From what I understand you two is quite close” Pryce grinned.  
Kanan did not even register that he launched at Pryce before the chains digged harshly into his skin and he stopped halfway unable to get to her. What Pryce had done to Hera had indeed hit a nerve. For just a tiny second Kanan wanted to punch Pryce hard and beat her for it before the chains had reminded him of his place. Kanan was a prisoner while Pryce could stay out of his reach while she would force him to listen to her tellings.  
“It looks like I hit several nerves” Pryce smiled.  
Kanan glared at her.  
“I thought the jedi was meant to not form attachment, but then again you are not really a jedi are you? You were merely a padawan when the purge happened. From what I read from your file you chose to run when your master needed you. I must say it was quite a cowardly thing to do” Pryce said and grinned clearly enjoying this.  
Kanan felt the sting in his heart, even after all these years that was a wound that still recked and blead when opened up. Even so over the years and especially after the fire of the fuel tank he know understood why his master had done so. Bilaba had wanted to see the survival of her padawan just like he had wanted to see the survival of his even if costed him his life. As hard as it was he had come to accept and understand her choice as well as his own, but it still hurt to hear Pryce dismiss is at coverdness.  
Even so Kanan would have wished it had not made into the journal. The last time this had been brought up it had been the Grand Inquisitor which had used it to taunt him with it and the worst part was that it had worked. Kanan still did not know if it was the pain or the emotional hurt that had won him over but he had revealed something he had sworn he would never say. To this day he still feared that it had just been a drop of much more to come had his beloved family not saved him at that critical point. The Grand Inquisitor must have put it into the journal that the empire had on him. While he wished he did not have to deal with it he had grown much since then and was determined not to give anything away this time.  
“I made my choice, it was the right choice not that I expect you to understand it” Kanan replied calmly.  
The fact that she was not able to get more out of him than a small angry reaction seemed to frustrate her.  
“Oh I understand just fine. You chose to leave behind your master in the hour of need” Pryce continued to press on the issue.  
“That is one way to see it. You could also say I chose to survive” Kanan replied.  
Silently he added (and fulfil my masters last request) but did not say it out loud as he did not wished to give her any more leverage than she already had. This time Pryce scowled at the lack of hurt in Kanan’s voice.  
“Okay then. Since that is not working on you then let us talk about how Hera Syndulla screamed when I interrogated her. Perhaps you would like to hear what Grand Admiral Thrawn her asked about. I doubt you alien lover has told you that on her Kalikori is a symbol for a brother” Pryce grinned.  
Kanan looked in surprise and chock on her, indeed Hera had never mentioned a brother but he suspected that like him she had good reasons not to. Kanan knew all too well how guilt and pain could drag you down so he guessed something had happened that had made Hera never mention him. Kanan would ask Hera about it later, as soon as he found a way back to her and the crew.  
“Perhaps you should rethink your alliance to the rebels since they are not what you think they are. Tell me where they are and I could put in a good word for you” Pryce offered.  
Kanan huffed at Pryce for thinking he would not catch on to such an obvious trick.  
“You really think the empire would allow a jedi within their ranks? The emperor would kill me where I stood if I even tried that. No perhaps it is you who should rethink your position as your are in risk of losing it” Kanan replied.  
“To whom? To the traitor Azadi wherever he may hide. I don’t think so” Pryce replied with a cold smile.  
“To yourself. Right now you are mining the planet at an alarming rate. The planet will soon be out of important mineral which is what keep the empires interest you. The pollution will also kill any chance of farming which will hurt the export even more than it already is. So when the planets has dried up for important minerals and the earth is so polluted that the earth won’t be able produce in the outcome which mean there will be no jobs. Those who has the money will pick up and leave. Those who will be left is poor and unemployed with nothing to offer and a planet who can’t produce anything useful. You will be a governor of a useless planet and you can just ask the Grand Admiral what the empire is doing with things that holds no value. I do wonder what people will be doing to you when they get their hands of the former governor who did this to them” Kanan said.  
Pryce for a few seconds actually froze and turned pale at the point. As Kanan had suspected the threat of losing her power and position was something she feared more than anything.  
“You fear losing your power and position don’t you? I am glad I am not controlled by such motives. Tell me how many did you sell out to get the post as governor? That is how the imperial system works after all isn’t it?” Kanan continued pressing.  
“You dog” Pryce screamed completely losing it as she started to hit Kanan harder and harder.  
The pain grew worse and worse until he could no longer contain a small cry from slipping out. The burns all over is body was already painful but being hit there did not help.  
“You will not have any food or water and I promise you, you will never see your rebel friends again and I think we both know they believe you are dead. There will be no rescue attempt while you will stay here and suffer for your insolence” Pryce screamed while hitting him even harder.  
His burns got even more painful when she finally stopped. Even so it was the thought of never seeing his crew again was something that was stinging much worse than the hits. Yet he was determined that he would try to get back to them no matter what Pryce said. Kanan was so roused up in thoughts that he did not see Pryce pull out a comelink.  
“This is Governor Pryce. I need the strongest interrogation droid we have” Pryce said.  
Kanan sighted, he had expected this but that did not mean he looked forward to it, he hated interrogation droids and had seen enough to last him a lifetime the last time he was a prisoner of the empire. Pryce smiled coldly to him when she saw his discomfort.  
“Anything you want to tell?” Pryce asked him mockingly.  
“Yes it doesn’t matter what you do to me. I won’t say anything” Kanan said.  
“We shall see rebel” Pryce said and walked out just as the droid rolled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There it is, chapter two. Pryce is much less controled than Thrawn and will beat him down. Poor Kanan is going to suffer for saying these truths to her. Let us hope it is not to bad for him.


	3. Altering fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I originally intended for only 3 chapters but my partner in crime Charm 1355 which I write - Lightening the Path (see fanfiction) - with got involved. Suddenly I had a few more ideas. I therefore hope you would like to stick with me through the coming chapters. This chapter will instead be about how Kanan survived, I have also slightly edited the chapter to make it flow better.

Ezra woke up … where was he exactly? The last thing he remembered was going through the portal and now he was here? Ezra had never seen a place like this. It looked like a place full of … doors? …. portals? Ezra was not sure what had happened after he had fallen through the portal. This placed almost seemed like it was somewhere not of this world. Yet how could that be? There was a walkway to the many … portals? Ezra decided to call them portals to make it easy. But besides the walkways and portals this placed looked like space. Ezra stood up and carefully took a step on the bridge and to his surprise it held but gave small wave like it was water he walked on. This place was the strangest place he had ever been.  
As Ezra started walking he heard a multitude of voices. Some of them was familiar, Ezra was even sure that he heard master Yoda and Obi-Wan among them, but how was that possible? None of them was on Lothal so how? If they were here did it mean he was somewhere else than Lothal. A few time it even sounded like Kanan but that was impossible, his heart arched remembering his dead master. The bond had been severed when he had died and the physical pain had nearly killed him.  
“Hallo. Master Yoda? Obi-Wan?” Ezra called out but he got no answer.  
“Where are you?” Ezra called as he walked further.  
The voice sounded like whispers or rather like echo of things that might had happened.  
“Those voice” Ezra mumbled as he heard a voice say ‘the time to fight is now’ before he continued his musing “where are they coming from?”  
As Ezra continued to walk he saw that it looked like he walked in the empty space as the echoes kept calling. The roads was strange and twisted going up, down and some of them even looked like you would have to walk upside down. This strengthened the feeling that this place definitely was not Lothal so were could be. Kanan never mentioned anything like this. Maybe his dead master did not know of this place himself … oh Kanan how he missed him.  
Ezra had no idea which of these portales he needed to get to he had no ideas. At one point he thought he head the voice of princess Leia asking for help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was strange and it got stranger all the time but he continued to walking as he heard a soft howl that sounded like an owl, but where were all these voices coming from?  
Suddenly he came to a portal where a bird was sitting on top of it was a bird he had seen before. The bird …. owl? was always seemed strangely familiar and what was it doing here? Suddenly he regoniced the owl.  
“Hay I have seen you yearh whenever Ahsoka was around, you were always close by … how did you get here?” Ezra asked the owl.  
Honestly Ezra was not sure if the owl really could answer but he had learned from Kanan not to underestimate the force. The owl might not be all that it seemed, if it could make it’s way into this place. Ezra’s heart ached once again when he thought of Kanan. The owl gave him a small howl and walked around on the portal seemingly upset.  
“Can you help me? I was send here but I am not sure why” Ezra said.  
“The owl answered more calmly this time and looked down and in that moment the portalt started to change and glow red making Ezra take a step back.  
“What is this? What are you showing me?”  
As Ezra recieved no reply he instead just stared into the portal. Suddenly the image of Darth Vader activating his red lightsaber and Ahsoka preparing herself. It was in the Sith temple on Malachor the day were everything had went so wrong. Ezra’s eyes widen as he realised this, how could it be?  
“No .. it can’t be” Ezra said as he heard himself calling for Ahsoka as she pushed him out of the temple while Vader advanced on her.  
Ezra former self cried out for Ahsoka as the pyramid closed while the duel began. It was a duel of three blades with two strong combatants. As the dual progressed the owl seemed to be more and more upset.  
“What … what can I do?” Ezra asked.  
The duel became even more intense but it looks like Ahsoka was losing while the temple started showing signs of wanting to do something but he was unsure what he could do. Suddenly Ahsoka slammed her two lightsaber into the ground trying to destroy the floor below Vader. Vader approached her ready to give a fatal blow.  
“Ahsoka” Ezra called and reached in through the portal and dragged her out of it just before Vader swung.  
Ahsoka flew out of the portal and landed behind him knocking him backside and made him blackout.  
SWR  
Ezra heard the owl howl to him and he started to move a little and turned over and saw Ahsoka had done the same.  
“Ahsoka?” Ezra said making her turning around.  
“Ezra … you look … wait what happened … where am I?” Ahsoka asked while shifting from disbelief to happiness to confusion.  
“You were fighting Vader” Ezra said.  
When she looked confused so he continued.  
“I saw you in there … he was going to … so I ..I grabbed you and I pulled you out of there.  
Ahsoka looked confused before she said ‘Anakin’. As they both stood and reflected on this they heard a soft howl.  
“Morai you are here” Ahsoka said.  
The bird flew down and Ahsoka stretched out her arm and allowed the owl to land.  
“Morai?” Ezra asked.  
“She is an old friend. I owe her my life and now I owe you that as well” Ahsoka said as she patted the owl.  
“How did you get here and where is Kanan?” Ahsoka asked.  
Ezra hung his head and felt the sting as soon as she mentioned it.  
“You missed a lot” Ezra said in a sad voice.  
Ahsoka looked at him.  
“I am sorry Ezra” Ahsoka said.  
“Thank you Ahsoka” Ezra said but the pain in his voice was clear to her.  
Ahsoka started walking.  
“This place is ancient like a world between worlds” Ahsoka said.  
“Yearh feels like that dream where I meet Dume” Ezra said.  
“The creature named Dume it appeared after Kanan died right? That has to be more than a quinsident” Ahsoka asked.  
“I know .. Caleb Dume a wolf named Dume. What does it mean?” Ezra asked.  
“Perhaps Kanan’s will is still at work through the wolf” Ahsoka replied.  
“How can that be?” Ezra asked.  
“Well Kanan is part of the cosmic force know. There are ways those who has passed on may still guide or influence the living” Ahsoka said and pointed to a wolf figure in the space before continuing. “It is not impossible”  
“But if it was Kanan who sent me here then …” Ezra said before he was deep in thought.  
“What is it?” Ahsoka asked.  
“I thought I was send here to stop the empire but then I found you. Don’t you see?” Ezra asked.  
“You think that Kanan sent you here to help me” Ahsoka said.  
“Not just you” Ezra said.  
Before more could be said Kanan’s voice echoed through the space.  
“I can do it. I can save Kanan just like I saved you” Ezra said.  
“Ezra … Ezra wait” Ahsoka said.  
Ezra had no intention of listening as he ran through the space hearing things Kanan had once said. It hurt so much, he longed so much to hear Kanan speaking again. Ezra wouched that if he got Kanan back he would start listening more to him.  
“This way” Ezra said as he ran through the space while listening for Kanan.  
“One of these portals must lead to Kanan” Ezra said.  
“Ezra think about what you are doing” Ahsoka said.  
“I know what I am doing” Ezra protested.  
“Here in this place I can change things. I can stop Kanan from dying” Ezra continued.  
The thought of saving Kanan was filled him with hope, he could not bare just stand back and do nothing.  
“You don’t know that” Ahsoka protested.  
“Yes I do. If I can change your fate I can change his” Ezra said as he neared a new portal.  
The portal started to glow, almost like it new what he wanted, and Ezra walked over to it.  
There was the fire and there Kanan jumping in to stop it from reaching him.  
“I can reach him” Ezra said.  
“Ezra. Kanan gave his life so you could live. If he is taken out of this moment you all die” Ahsoka said.  
That made Ezra stop as he stared into the images of the past. No … no it could not be tue, he had to save his master. Ezra looked at the fire coming closer with Kanan pushing it back while Hera tried to get to him. In only a few moments it would be to late, this could not be it. Suddenly an idea hit him and he turned around to face Ahsoka.  
“Ahsoka there is another way. We don’t have to take him out but when he pushes the flight out of the way we can hold back the flames and then we can levitte him away from the flames. Please Ahsoka help me do this” Ezra begged.  
“Ezra you have to let go” Ahsoka said full of sadness.  
“No if you won’t help me then I will do so alone” Ezra snapped.  
“Ezra I understand your wish. I too wished I could have saved my master but I can’t” Ahsoka said.  
“Please Ahsoka. If I am wrong it won’t change the outcome” Ezra begged.  
Ezra turned around and saw it was almost time. Kanan pushed the flight away and Ezra pushed his hand through the portale and held the flames back. It took a lot of energy but he held back the flames so that the tank did not explode. Kanan turned around and stared in surprise at the flames before he continued to push them back while the flames spread to other tanks. The flames came closer and closer and Ezra started to shake over his loss of energy and the flames came closer. Suddenly Kanan screamed as the flames came to close and the heat started burning him.  
“No Kanan” Ezra screamed pushing the flames back but the heat made the ground starting to burn under him and some of the other tanks exploded.  
Ezra panicked, if Kanan stayed on the tank the flames would consume him, he had to get Kanan away. Just as he realised that Kanan collapsed and made the flames and explosion come even closer as Kanan had run out of energy which did he was left alone with the task of saving Kanan.  
Ezra reached within for any ounce of energy and started levitating Kanan towards the ground. Ezra’s hands started shaking along with his body and Kanan started tilting towards the ground. Suddenly Ezra felt a hand on his shoulder and could feel Ahsoka join him through the force. Slowly they started navigating Kanan towards the ground but the flames made it difficult.  
When Kanan finally hit the ground the last of the tanks, which Kanan had been standing on, exploded. Ezra tried to press the flames back but there was no energy left. Darkness reached out to him and the last thing Ezra saw was Ahsoka standing trying to push the flames back.  
SWR  
Ezra did not know how long he had been laying on the ground when he finally started to come through. Ezra looked to the left and found Ahsoka laying next to him passed out as well.  
“He is alive” a foreign voice said.  
Who was talking? What was going on? Ezra felt pain coming through him, what was going on? Suddenly he remembered and sat up and looked around and saw something that made his heart stop in the portal.  
Kanan was laying on the ground wounded but his moving chest told him he was alive. Ezra felt how the bond had reopened and that was what caused him pain, the bond being repaired. Kanan moaned as lay unconscious and was surrounded by 4 stormtroopers.  
“Take him to the Grand Admiral Thrawn, he wants to see the jedi” the lead trooper said.  
“No” he shouted and got up to prevent it.  
However before he reached the portal the trooper hoisted Kanan onto a gurney before they walked away and the portal turned black.  
“Ezra what?” Ahsoka said as she started to get up.  
“We did it but Thrawn has Kanan now” Ezra said.  
Ahsoka got up and looked at him. Ezra felt so empty, he had saved his master but now he was in the hand of Thrawn. Ahsoka gave him a sympathetic look.  
“Well if I know one person who can get him back it will be you” Ahsoka said.  
“Thanks Ahsoka” Ezra said and smiled.  
Ahsoka was right he would not let Thrawn keep Kanan he would find his master and save him.  
“We should get back” Ahsoka said.  
Ezra nodded. Slowly the walked back while Ezra tried to give Ahsoka an understanding of everything that had happened since they saw each other the last time.  
Ahsoka smiled and nodded her thanks when suddenly it sounded like the foundation started to give away.  
“We can’t stay here you opened the door to this world do you know how to close it?” Ahsoka said and he nodded.  
“Sabine will know we can do it together” Ezra replied with confidence.  
Sabine would know, he felt so light hearted now that he knew Kanan had survived.  
“I can’t go with you” Ahsoka said.  
“Then I will try to have someone come and pick up” Ezra said.  
There was quite a short moment before someone else spoke.  
“Perhaps I can” a cold voice said making him turn around.  
A figure showed in the portale and Ahsoka pushed him away as he recognized the emperor himself standing near a blue fire in the same portal as he had seen before.  
“Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano mine at last” the emperor said and grinned coldly while the owl was very unhappy.  
The emperor said something he did not understand but suddenly the fire came through the portal and Ahsoka had to shield them both. While Ahsoka did her best it was clear she could not hold him and that the rescue of Kanan had costed a lot.  
“I can’t hold him” Ahsoka said and Ezra tried to help her. The fire finally stopped but it send Ahsoka to the ground in exhaustion.  
The emperor chanted again.  
“Run” Ahsoka said and they both did.  
Suddenly Ezra felt something around his foot and he was dragged backward towards the portal. Ezra tried to get free but the fire kept dragging him back.  
“Aargh he is dragging me in” Ezra called.  
“Yes Bridger show me the way” the emperor said.  
Then Ahsoka cut the line and he could hear the emperor crie out as they turned around and ran. Soon the fire was after them again.  
“Keep going you can make it” Ahsoka called.  
“When you are back come and find me” Ezra said.  
“I will I promise” Ahsoka said.  
They parted and Ezra ran all the way to his portal and jumped through in the last moment. After that all became hacy and he did not remember much afterwards.  
SWR  
Ezra woke and found Zeb and Kanan standing around him.  
“Wow if this is what you and Kanan do on the missions then you can keep it” Zeb said.  
‘Kanan’ he thought and bounced up.  
“Where is Hera?” Ezra asked.  
“Outside she is waiting for you” Sabine said.  
Ezra got up, he had to tell this to Hera.  
“Come one follow me” he shouted as he ran outside only to stop dead in his tracks.  
The jedi temple was gone there was just sand around him and nothing else besides Hera.  
“Ezra what is going on?” Hera asked.  
“I am not sure but Hera listen when I was inside the temple something amazing happened. I found a portal showing Ahsoka duelling Vader. I managed to get her out through the portal and together we changed the outcome of the explosion. Hera Kanan is alive” Ezra said.  
The 3 other crew members gasped.  
“Ezra how?” Hera asked.  
It took some time but Ezra did his best to explain everything that had happen in an understandable way.  
“I can’t believe it Kanan is alive” Hera said smiling with tears in her eyes.  
“Yes” Ezra said before his face turned dark “but Thrawn has him and I have no idea where” he continued.  
“We will get him back” Hera said with a fierce conviction.  
They all nodded and hugged each other as they stared at the sun raising over Lothal and the buried temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope you like it. I had to watch a bunch of videos to create it close to the episode but still put my version on it. I hope you feel it worked out. The next chapter Thrawn will show his interest in the rebels. I promise the meeting between the crew and Kanan is to come.


	4. Descisions and consequenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it and I will leave a comment to tell me if something could be better. We will now see Thrawn make his move against the rebels. There is a few surprises is in this chapter.

Thrawn walked down the hallway of his Star Destroyer as he neared the cell the Jedi knight was in. Even if he had been human he would no difficulties hearing the screams from the Jedi. Thrawn had been on his way to Lothal when a trooper had contacted him telling him that the jedi had been found alive. It was one of the few times he had been surprised as he had earlier learned that Governor Pryce had held in a foolish belief that he would not discover that she had blown the fuel line. The report of the Jedi being alive had made him changes his plane. Thrawn had ordered the troopers to meet him on a moon not to far from Lothal but take a small shuttle and not tell anyone where they were going and not report it as a prisoner transfer. As soon as he was out of the hyperspeed lane he had recorrected the Star Destroyer where the troopers had brought him the unconscious Jedi.  
After the troopers had secured the jedi in a cell he had waited for the man to wake up so they could talk. Thrawn had hoped that the Jedi could have been persuaded to join him, but off course the man was just as stubborn as his student and had refused.  
When it was clear Kanan would not join or help him he had ordered Pryce to come here. As soon as she entered his office he could see how nervous she was but it had soon turned to utter surprise when he had informed her about the jedi and she had stormed out to see him no doubt hoping he would forget her part in the involvement in the incident. Thrawn would made sure she was but he had to wait for the right moment and he therefore allowed the woman to go to the Jedi despite knowing she would soon be torturing the man.  
Pryce was a woman completely controlled by her lust for power and hatred and fear of anything who could shake it. Therefore as soon as the jedi irritated her she would start torturing him to make him give her something despite it being a useless effort.  
As he entered the cell he saw Governor Pryce stand watching the interrogation droid working on the man which released another scream of pain. The man tried to curl up and get away from the droid and Thrawn could see the man was being pressured to his limits. It would have to stop, the man was vital to his plan and for another reason so he could not be allowed to die. At least not for the time being.  
“I think he has enough” Thrawn said demandingly to Governor Pryce.  
Pryce reluctantly deactivated the droid and stared at man with hate in her eyes.  
“Follow me Pryce we have things to discus” he ordered the Governor before she could hurt the Jedi even further.  
They stepped out of the room before he addressed one of the stormtroopers standing guards.  
“Go and fetch the medics. I want to have him stable for the time being” Thrawn ordered before he left with Governor Pryce for his office.  
SWR  
As Thrawn entered his office where a lot of pictures, paintings and other objects which he had collected over the years. Thrawn sad himself down as he looked at the Governor as she stood clearly nervous.  
“So you lose Hera Syndulla and yet you held a parade Governor Pryce explain yourself” Thrawn demanded.  
Governor Pryce gulped several time with nothing to say.  
“Could it be that you tried to hide the fact that have costed me entire fuel supply? In trying to defeat Kanan Jarrus you have accomplished what the rebels failed to and given them a victory. The operation of Lothal, my TIE defender project has been compromised” Thrawn said coldly.  
“Grand Admiral I …” Pryce began.  
“You held a parade to celebrate the death of a man which is still alive and compromise my project. You will be punished for this Governor Pryce” Thrawn said ice cold.  
Pryce was visible nervous and stood waiting for what he would say next, worries in her eyes and her body heat raised due to her nervousness.  
Before he could say anything more the door was almost ripped off and a senior lieutenant ran in.  
“Sir you have a transmission” the lieutenant said with excitement and panic in his voice.  
“From signal 753” the lieutenant said.  
Thrawn almost stood up at this, only the emperor himself used that signal.  
“Send it through immediately” Thrawn ordered and walked over to the holoprojector waiting for the call while Governor Pryce felt to her knees.  
Suddenly the image of the emperor showed him in his robes which hid most of his face. Which Thrawn tilted his head in respect of.  
“My emperor what may I do for you” Thrawn asked.  
“Ah my faithful Grand Admiral” the emperor said.  
Thrawn lifted his head and looked at the emperor.  
“I read your report about the survival of the jedi. How can that be possible? I felt a disturbance in the force at the man’s death” the emperor said.  
“I do not know and the jedi seem as much in the dark about it as we” Thrawn replied.  
“Where did you find him?” the emperor asked.  
“Four stormtroopers found him in the remains of the fuel tanks for the TIE defender projects which Governor Pryce ordered blown up” Thrawn said with a slight coldness in his voice.  
Pryce that had wisely said nothing looked up with worries in her eyes.  
“Ah Governor Pryce. I could not found your appointment was run through the palas like it was supposed be” the emperor said.  
Thrawn narrowed his eyes as he saw Pryce was close to panic, this was very interesting.  
“My lord I assure you it must be mistake. I cleared it with Grand Moff Tarkin” Governor Pryce said.  
“Yes he tend to not tell these things if he doesn’t feels like it and now I can sense that Grand Admiral Thrawn is displeased with you” the emperor replied.  
“Indeed if I may recomend a course of action your majesty” Thrawn stated.  
The emperor did not say anything and he took it as a mean to proceed.  
“It appears to me that Governor Pryce is not capable of handling her job. Pryce allowed the blockade to be moved at the battle of Atallon which allowed the rebels to escape. It was Pryce that had the fuel supply to blow up and then hold a parade trying to cover up this fact. Resources wasted to celebrate the death of a man which is still alive. in short she is incapable to do her job and therefore I recommend that you dismiss her from the position. The empire can’t afford to lose resources on people who can’t fulfill their duties to the empire” Thrawn suggested smoothly.  
Governor Pryce gasped at that.  
“Your majesty … Grand Admiral it is totally unnecessary. I have done many good things for Lothal like raising money to the TIE fighter project” Governor Pryce protested.  
“That you also handed over to the rebels by losing General Hera Syndulla and then blow up the fuel supply line after losing the rebels for the second time” Thrawn said.  
The emperor was silent reflecting on this.  
“I agree. Governor Pryce you are hereby removed from your position” the emperor said.  
“WHAT?” Pryce said in panic.  
“Arihnda Pryce I need you to hand in your clearance, change your cloth and leave this ship” Thrawn said and send word for two stormtroopers.  
Thrawn waited while he ignored all of Pryces protest. Two stormtroopers came in.  
“Please escort Arihnda Pryce to a lieutenant that can handle her cylinder and then she is to change into some civilian cloth and transported off the ship. I will have someone bringing her something she can have in replace of her uniform. I will send information to everyone on Lothal that she is no longer Governor and a new one will be appointed as soon as possible” Thrawn ordered.  
“No Grand Admiral, your majesty I can explain this please” Pryce said.  
“I will have to ask to go with the troopers as you are no longer Governor you are no longer allowed to discuss classified information” Thrawn said and waited until Pryce finally left the room.  
Thrawn turned around to the emperor.  
“I sense you have a plan” the emperor said.  
“Indeed your majesty” Thrawn said as he prepared to explain it.  
SWR  
Kanan sat in the cell trying to relieve himself from the pain that ensnared his body. Some medics had been there to check him over and he found he was very dehydrated (what a surprise) and had given him a small amount of water (all though far from enough). They had also applied a salve that had helped dulling the pain and his burns was less sore due to that. It was a relief to be ridden of Pryce and that reached torture droid, he was really started to hate them.  
Suddenly the door opened and two death troopers walked in making him cringe, no doubt they were here to beat him up. Instead the troopers stepped over to the wall and released the fastened chain. Kanan felt how they pulled in the chains no doubt because they wanted him to stand.  
“Move it scum” one of death troopers said and slammed his blaster into his back making him hurt.  
Kanan had no choice than to raise up and follow as he was dragged through what he quickly realised what was a Star Destroyer. Finally they reached their destination and he was dragged through the door where he saw Thrawn and a holo image of … Emperor Palpatine? Kanan new right then and there that he was in trouble. Even so there was something he was sure about and that was this was not his emperor.  
“On your knees rebel scum” one of the death troopers said and slammed the but of his blaster so hard into his bag he fell to his knees making the pain in his bag growe.  
“Kanan Jarrus former padawan Caleb Dume we meet at last” the emperor said.  
Kanan looked the emperor, he knew that anything he said would be measured and he no doubt would be punished for anything that wasn’t liked. Even so seeing a man that had destroyed everything he believed in made him certain he would not trickle down.  
“Emperor Palpatine the man which had the jedi ordered destroyed and seized power to replace a democracy with a dictatorship. I am surprised that the lord of the Sith have time to see me” Kanan said coldly.  
A flash of anger crossed the mans face and Kanan suddenly felt a teaser held to his bag so electricity pierced through his body. Kanan had to bit his teeth together to not scream.  
“I am not surprised that such a ill worded sentence has left your mouth clearly your master failed to teach you manners before she died” palpatine replied with amusment.  
The pain of hearing his master spoken so idly by the man ordering her death hurt.  
“And which fault is that. You ordered her death along with all the people I knew. You sent people to murder me and have Inquisitors trying to hunt me down and going after my padawan. Are you surprised I have no positive view on you?” Kanan replied back.  
Palpatine sneared and the teaser was used on him again.  
“Well if you lack something in training I can easily file the gaps” Palpatine grinned.  
“No thanks I don’t need a Sith teaching me” Kanan turned down even so he was surprised and a bit frightened to hear that.  
Kanan did not like being offered to be trained in the ways of the dark side. Palpatine viewed him before he said anything next.  
“Then perhaps your padawan would like to. From what I hear he has been in contact with the dark side before. I could have him brought to Curosont and trained directly under me while you will be watching unable to stop it” Palpatine said grinning.  
Kanan gulped and felt fear all though he was unsure if it was due to the threat or it was the Sith that tried to impose fear in him.  
“You stay away from my padawan” Kanan growled.  
That only made Palpatine laugh the coldest most lifeless laughter he had ever heard.  
“Yes I think I will like that very much. Grand Admiral Thrawn as soon as you have used him to capture the rebel bring him and his padawan to me. I will like very much to teach him some manners and learn his padawan the ways of the dark side. As for the rest interregate them and if anything is lefter after that send them to the Spice mines” Palpatine mirthed.  
Kanan knew what ‘teaching manners’ meant it was all pretty words for him ending up in pain. But more worrying was the faith his crew would have if Palpatine had his ways.  
“Stay away from them” Kanan growled again but before he could say or do anything something hard collided with his back head and everything went black.  
SWR  
The next thing he registred was cold … he lifted his throbbing head and saw he was on the floor in a shuttle. His arms and legs was numb but when he tried to move them he was meet with resistance. It did not take long for him to realise he was still chained and that the two death troopers was nearby with their blasters in case he would cause any troubles.  
“You should have said yes to my offer jedi” a smooth voice said.  
Kanan moved his head and saw Thrawn was sitting near him looking at him. Kanan recalled what they had talked about at the first meeting.  
“I don’t think it would have worked. Something tells me the force would have found a way to get us here even if I had accepted this” Kanan said.  
Kanan was not sure how but he knew he was speaking the truth the force wished the event turning out this way. Even so Kanan was worried for what would happen to his family and Ezra in particular he had to get away and protect him against this. The shuttle stopped and he was dragged out as Thrawn left and saw they were in a hanger.  
“Sir everything is ready” an officer came over to Thrawn.  
“Good tie him to the pole” Thrawn said.  
Kanan was dragged to courtyard with a pole where he was tied up and gagged. Kanan waited before a number of stormtroopers took position in front of him with there blasters. Kanan gulped realising it was a setup for an execution but it made no sense Palpatine had ordered him brought to him, so what was this thing?  
Suddenly Thrawn came up to them.  
“Sir the tracker has been removed” an officer reported to Thrawn.  
Thrawn took up a holo projector and made a call after a few beeps images showed up it was the Ghost crew. Kanan’s heart leaped at seeing them but the gag and robes prevented him to doing anything.  
“Captain Syndulla so nice to see you again” Thrawn said and smiled coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oh yes cliffhanger. Now before you kill me please I did it to cut the chapter down so I could release it. I hope you liked my surprised. I always felt a meeting between Kanan and the emperor would be cool.


	5. Many meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People did not kill me for the cliffhanger (thank you for that) so I live to tell you what is happening after that. There was questions about the child Hera has, I have tried to answer where she is here.

Hera was carefully stirring the Ghost along with is passenger. They had fetched a number of people around the Galaxy and was now waiting for a Star Destroyer they could attach to and sneak through the blockade that way. It was dangerously close to a light speed lane and any moment they could be crush by the Star Destroyer without them live long enough to know what had hit them. Normally she would not do something this level of dangerous but this was not normal times. The rebel command had refused to send back up so they had decided to call on all the friends and associate they had to help them free Lothal. It was for this they had called on people but when explained they would like to find and save Kanan many had agreed to help with that too.  
Kanan there was so many things she regretted about him when she had seen him die. When she had seen the fuel tank blow up she had known she had made the biggest mistake of her life. All that time she had been so focused on the rebellion often pushed him aside telling herself and him that she had to go to a meeting or check the squadron under her command. Every time he had gently allowed her too but now she wished she herself had stayed with him. They had snuck into each others cabins on the rare nights when they could and enjoyed the short breaks they could get. Then Kanan had died and far too late she had realised that something was more important to her than the rebellion but it had been to late. Her grief as the time had gone by had sometimes gotten the better of her and there was days she had thrown up and felt physical sick due to it.  
It was therefore when Ezra had told her that Kanan was alive she had difficulties believing it. Oh her heart wanted so much to believe it but her brain told her to be careful. The last thing she needed was to get her hopes up and had them smashed once again. It was only when they had gotten Ahsoka (the first of many) that she had fully believed that Kanan truly was alive. It had been a joyous reunion and she still smiled at seeing their old friend and she could not wait for Ahsoka to meet Wedge, Sabine and Ezra.  
After that they had collected all of their friends Rex brothers, Kallus, Ketsu and Hondo. Hera still smiled when she recalled Ahsoka’s reaction to Kallus when she had first seen him. This while the reaction from Rex and his brothers to see Ahsoka was heartwarming and everyone had smiled when the seniored veteran had hugged Ahsoka. Hera hoped that Wedge, Ezra and Sabine had success with finding Vizago and making him to help them. As a criminal he might have heard something about Kanan they could not.  
Suddenly a Star Destroyer emerged just in front of her and she had to stir the ship carefully attaching themselves to it so they could sneak in through the blockade. After that they landed far away from the Star Destroyer and walked towards the meeting place.  
“Ahsoka” two young voice was heard.  
Ahsoka looked up and found the two youngest members of the Ghost crew plus Wedge was rushing towards her and Ezra even engulfed her in a hug.  
“It is good to see you all again” Ahoka said to him.  
Sabine and Wedge was smiling while she walked around and greeted everyone as they headed to the hideout where Azadi was waiting. As they neared the camp they could hear Azadi cry out.  
“Ezra where are you? I don’t recall you saying anything about giant wolves coming to our camp. Are the loth cat’s not enough?” Azadi called.  
Everyone ran the last part and was greeted with the sight of four huge wolves standing or walking around. A huge white wolf was standing sniffing Ahsoka which looked like he was scared out of his mind. Yet as soon as Ahsoka came into view the white wolf turned to her. It walked over and Ahsoka stood still but most others backed away.  
“So this is Dume” Ahsoka said and held her hand on to the wolf which was checking her out.  
“What?” Both Kallus and Hera said.  
Rex, his brothers, Sabine, Wedge and Zeb looked confused at Hera and Kallus.  
“I don’t understand. While a wolf having such a name is strange I don’t get why you freak that way” Zeb said and many nodded.  
“Dume was Kanan’s original name. Before the purge Kanan was named Caleb Dume” Kallus explained.  
Everyone stared at him but no one wanted to ask why he knew so all though it was not hard to guess how.  
“So you're telling me that a wolf is having the same name as Kanan once had?” Rex said.  
“Yes and it is no coincidence” Ahsoka said.  
These wolves has a deep connection to the force a very focused connection and none more than this. I think they have a part to play in whatever comes next” Ahsoka said.  
“Great” both Zeb and Azadi mumbled clearly not happy about more animals joining in on the action.  
Even so they all (including the wolves) returned to the table to start planning.  
SWR  
Arihnda Pryce had rarely felt fear in her life but this was one of the few times it happened. After she had been given some cloth to change into the empire had been transporting her to Lothal moved her out of the office and building and then let her stand there. The word the jedi had said kept repeating in her mind.  
“I do wonder what people will be doing to you when they get their hands of the former governor who did this to them” the jedi had warned.  
Well she was about to find out if it was indeed, not only was she no longer governor it had been broadcast to everyone. Pryce was now sneaking around in Lothal hoping not to be found.  
“Well, well, well look what we have here. The former governor of Lothal has decided to come down to us common folks” a human male snapped.  
“Oh the mighty governor which is killing our planet has come to us. All hail the planet destroyer” a female roiten said.  
More came over when suddenly a child ran over to her and grabbed her hand.  
“You took my father. He is always working, he has no time for me. He is losing weight and doesn’t sleep enough” the child cried and looked accusing on her.  
“I .. I” Pryce said unsure what to say.  
Pryce could see more people coming and the anger in the crowd started to grow.  
“You have destroyed our home” a female human shouted angrily to her.  
Pryce was not liking this and turned around and ran.  
“Come back here you murderous planet destroyer” several voices shouted after her.  
Pryce had no such intention and ran as fast as she could to avoid the angry mob that followed her. Pryce could hear the word ‘traitor’ being shouted after her several times as she ran. The anger and shout grew as more people came to try and find her and she knew she had to get out of the city. Yet who would help her? There would only be one group who might have the expertise to help her but if she associated herself with them she would be labeled a traitor but what choice did she have. Yet right now it was the best chance she had, staying in the city was out of the question the way people reacted to her. How could they do this to her after everything she had done for them? Even so she could still hear the words of the jedi but he could not possibly be right … could he? Even so she had to find the rebels and ask them for help. Arihnda dreaded what that meeting would result in as the leader Hera Syndulla would not harbor friendly feelings after their last encounter. But if she could convince the rebels to help her in exchange of information about Kanan Jarrus she might have a chance but she needed to find them first. Pryce started running in the direction of where the rebels was last seen, she did not had anything better to go by than this so she just have to hope it was good enough.  
SWR  
The rebels had discussed for several hours when the white wolf suddenly stod up and growled a deep threatening growl and started walk out. Ezra looked at the wolf and followed pretty sure it wanted him to do that.  
“Ezra what are you doing?” several other’s asked.  
“I think Dume want to follow us. It want us to show us something” Ezra replied.  
People looked confused but the crew trusted Ezra enough to follow him but Dume turned around and gestured towards the crew.  
“I think it want us and just us to follow” Ezra said before only the crew followed.  
They walked out the camp before all the wolves indicted for them to jump on.  
“Not again” Zeb said as he crawled up on a wolf.  
“Easy Zeb they are helping us” Ezra said as he sad on ‘Caleb’.  
“I know. I just prefer speeders” Zeb mumbled.  
SWR  
The crew had been riding for some time before the wolf stopped and the crew crawled down, much to Zeb’s relief. They looked around but could not see anything and the wolves was laying down like they were there. The white wolf growled and stared towards something they could not see. They moved toward the point the wolf looked at when suddenly they could hear the sound of a person walking and to their surprise it was not other than Pryce or rather former Governor Pryce.  
“Well look what the lotch cat dragged in” Ezra growled  
Hera on the other hand looked with a deep hate at the woman, not that anyone could hold it against it. Hera signaled them to surround Pryce and they all sneaked up and surrounded her before Hera made herself known to Pryce and the others stand cornering her.  
“Good day Governor or should I just say Pryce for you are not Governor any longer are you?” Hera asked with a voice full of spite.  
“Ah Captain Syndulla good I have been looking for you” Pryce said but they could see she was stressed and worried.  
“Why would you look for a rebel especially me considering on the terms we parted on” Hera said coldly.  
“Listen I know you don’t like me but I … I need help and I can give you something in return” Pryce said.  
“Rally? I doubt that and I am not sure I am feeling helpful after our last meeting” Hera said coldly.  
“Well what if I told you your Jedi lover is alive and I know where he is” Pryce said.  
Hera jerked and looked surprised because she did not know Pryce was aware of this and she wanted to know where Kanan was. Yet Pryce took her surprise as a sign of her not knowing and smiled.  
“Oh yes your jedi lover is in the hand of Grand Admiral Thrawn” Pryce said smirking.  
Ezra could both feel and sense that Hera was close to snapping and jump on Pryce. Even though he not let himself be ruled by his emotion did not mean he liked hearing Kanan dismissed that way.  
“If you want our help talking ill about Kanan is a bad idea” Ezra said dryly.  
Pryce glared but accepted the demand.  
“Look I know where Kanan is help me keep me safe and I tell you. People for some reason doesn’t appreciate all the good things I have done for them. I need you to protect me from them and in return I tell you where Kanan Jarrus is” Pryce said.  
“Are you really so naive to think people appreciate what you have done? Polluting their home? Forcing them to work to death? Forcing people into labour? You think I want to help you after what you did to me? Was it also helping me when you strapped me to a table and tortured me?” Hera asked ice coldly.  
“I am sure you of all understand than in a war there are casualties” Pryce dismissed.  
“Yet you expect us to help you” Hera said.  
Well you want to prove you are helping people here is your chance” Pryce said.  
“Well you don't seem to be in danger so I don't see why we should help you” Hera pointed out coldly.   
Pryce stopped arguing at that threat.  
“Look I want you to help me. You want to know where Kanan Jarrus is. Let us stick to that” Pryce said.  
Hera looked at the crew and it was clear she was fighting an inner battle. In the end the part who wanted Kanan back won out.  
“Okay. Zeb search her I don't want her to bring a tracker or something like that” Hera said.   
Zeb started searching Pryce despite her protest.  
“I found a tracker and a holo projector” Zeb said.  
Hera glared at Pryce while Zeb destroyed the tracker.  
“Bold move Governor. Making it looks like you have been denounced by the empire so you could get in and find us. Well we better get moving as the troopers will be here shortly” Hera said.  
The crew left along with Hera.  
“No wait. I need help. I have no idea how that got into my pocket. I swear” Pryce cried.  
Before any of the crew could answer the holo projector started to beep in an incoming message making them all freeze. They all looked at each other before Hera activated it and the face of Thrawn was looking at them.  
“Captain Syndulla so nice to see you again” Thrawn said.  
Hera glared at him.  
“I will hardly call it nice considered how we meet the last time” Hera said nearly sneering it out.  
“I was merely asking questions and letting you know I appreciated the Kalikori” Thrawn said calmly as always.  
“You wanted to taunt and torture me" Hera said.   
Thrawn just looked at her.  
“What do you want Thrawn?” Ezra asked.   
“To give you a chance to say farewell to a man who is about to be executed” Thrawn said.   
The crew looked nervous at each other.  
“I thought you might wanted to say goodbye to Kanan Jarrus” Thrawn said.  
The holo projector was moved a suddenly a new image was shown making their stomach drop. Kanan was tied to a pole and gagged while several soldiers was pointing at him with their blasters. For Hera, Zeb and Sabine it was first now they really believed that Kanan was alive. It wasn't that Ezra would lie it was just hard to believe. Kanan looked at them trying to say something only be stopped by the gag. There was a desperate pleading look in his eye mixed with longing for something. Hera nearly sobbed seeing the man she loved about to be executed by Thrawn. The thought of losing him again was to much.  
“You can’t Thrawn … you can’t .. you … musten” Hera protested weakly.  
“A criminal to the empire and former jedi. It is in my full right and my duty to terminate him. All emperials has the order of killing a jedi; troopers prepare fire” Thrawn said calmly.  
The troopers took aim.  
“No Thrawn don’t” Hera called with desperation.  
Ezra felt like his stomach became filled with lead, had he really saved Kanan just to see him being executed. Was the force angry at him for saving his master?  
“Why not Captain Syndulla?” Thrawn asked.  
Hera was wordless what could she say to stop Thrawn.  
“I could stop it but you know I want something in return” Thrawn said.  
“The empire seek you and Commander Bridger as well. Surrender and I will spare him”  
“Hera, Ezra don’t” Sabine and Zeb called.  
Kanan will not being able to speak struggled with his bond shaking his head no doubt in an effort to tell them not to.  
“If they don’t I will order the troopers to fire and then your leader will be gone for god. I do not know how he escaped the flames but this time he will not survive I can promise you that” Thrawn said.  
“You can have me and Pryce but not Ezra” Hera said.  
“I have no interest in Pryce, she has been debreifed and is a normal citizen. Even if you have her she holds no value for the empire. I actually suspected she would run to you trying to win your favor when she was back on Lothal that is why I planted this in her cloth” Thrawn replied.  
“Then you can have me, her and the kalikori but not Ezra” Hera said.  
“This is not a negotiation Captain Syndulla. You and Commander Bridger is to be here in the evening” Thrawn said.  
“Okay but then we will first be there tomorrow we can’t reach you for the evening” Ezra said.  
Thrawn looked at them.  
“Very well I expect you midday tomorrow but I advise you to come earlier. Jarrus won’t be given food or water until then” Thrawn said and signed off.  
Hera turned around to face Ezra.  
“Ezra no Thrawn is cruel he will most likely torture you” Hera said.  
“I know that Hera but we don’t have time for this. We need a plan and I think I have an idea” Ezra said gravely.  
The crew nodded while all hoping they could save Kanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So there you have it. The meeting between Kanan and Ezra and Hera will be in the next chapter. If I haven’t made it clear Hera is pregnant, but no she is not aware as of yet.


	6. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I hope you all enjoy my story

The crew was walking back to the wolves when they stopped realising they still had to do something about Pryce. Pryce stood and looked at them with an expression that told them she still had things to say.  
“What are we to do with her?” Ezra asked out loud.  
“We can’t take her with us if we do so then she will tell the empire as soon as she can hoping to regain her favor” Hera dismissed.  
“No I need your help the empire doesn’t want me and the peasants is after me” Pryce snapped.  
“So much for caring about the people you were supposed to represent” Hera said coldly.  
Pryce glared at Hera.  
“I have done a lot of good for Lothal” Pryce stated.  
“Keep telling yourself that” Ezra said.  
“I suggest we simply let her be here, she is not in any danger, she can find food and water not that long from here and I doubt any of her pursuers” Hera dismissed.  
“No listen I … I can be off help to you. I know the layout of the dome and where Thrawn is most likely to hold Jarrus. You need me” Pryce said but they could hear the panic in her voice.  
Before anyone could say or do any more the huge white wolf walked over to them growling and biting after Pryce. Pryce started backing away with fears in her eyes.  
“Bridger get your dog away from me” Pryce nearly screamed with panic as the wolf came closer.  
“I don’t know” Ezra said and smiled as the wolf snapped after Pryce.  
“Alright I know my way around the dome and I know where they are most likely to keep Jarrus. I will tell just call of your dog” Pryce called.  
Ezra nodded and walked over to the wolf and gently stroke the wolf making it stop biting after Pryce but still sneering at her.  
“I am sorry we need her can you give us a lift?” Ezra asked Dume.  
The wolf nodded and the crew prepared to climb the wolves when they looked at each other before they smiled.  
“Sorry but we won’t show you where we are going” Zeb said to Pryce and smirked before he knocked her out.  
Everyone smiled a bit by that before Pryce was swung up on the wolf. Zeb crawled up much to his dismay and they all headed back  
SWR  
Kanan was untied from the pole before he was forced inside the dome, his mind floating with worries. Kanan hated this situation he was the reason his family would be in danger. There was no way he would let Thrawn take his padawan and him to Coruscant and the rest of the family to the Salt Mines of Kessel. Hera, Sabine and Zeb would die there if they did not die of the interrogation first. That thought alone sent chills down his spine as he was forced forward to the cell he no doubt would be tossed into. Well he might be heavily guarded and starving but he intended to break out. Even if was totally exhausted due to the starvation and he was unsteady on his feet and dizzy from the lack of water.  
Kanan felt it as his guards pushed him into the cell and left him with his hands in binders. Kanan waited until they had left while he felt how tired and drained. Kanan tried to raise but tiredness overcame him and he felt to the floor while sleep overcame him.  
A throne was standing in the middle of the old jedi temple where no one was in except two men. Kanan was leaning his head against the throne with his hands chained to it and an electric collar around his neck. Kanan had lost weight and his face was full of cuts and bruises. Sitting on the throne was Emperor Palpatine looking with glee at Kanan.  
“I must admit I find your defiance entertaining and young Bridger is putting up quite the fight” Palpatine said.  
“Ezra is my padawan not your apprentice” Kanan said as he lifted his head tiredly.  
“For the time being but not for long” Palpatine replied with a cold smile.  
Suddenly a man came in carrying an infant packed in travelling cloth. With the small baby on the arm the man nealed.  
“My lord I bring you the son of Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus as requested” the man said.  
Kanan’s head shot up as he stared at the small baby boy with green hair. His son in the hands of Palpatine, no, no, no this could not be happening. It was his son that was presented like some sort of trophy while he had been forced away from the woman he loved. Kanan could not even see the birth of his own child and now the child had been forced away from its mother as well. Hera must be heartbroken.  
Palpatin walked over and took the baby which started to cry.  
“No get your hands of my son he is my son and I want him” Kanan cried weakly.  
“Perhaps later if you behave Jarrus” Palpatine grinned.  
Palpatine handed the infant back to the man.  
“Make sure he is well taken care of, if the boy has inherited his father's abilities he will make a great Inquisitor one day” Palpatine said.  
“No my son doesn’t deserve that. No he is my son let me have him. I have a right to have him” Kanan shouted and plead with them only for the man to carry the baby out of the room.  
Kanan looked at his infant crying son as he laid his head towards the throne with a single tear falling down, he had failed.  
Kanan woke up with his heart beating and sweet howling down his face while breathing heavily. NO, NO, NO this could not be happening, please dear force no, please let it not be a vision of his own future. That’s it he was breaking out of here no matter what. Kanan leaned against the wall trying to get over his vision. Wait vision? If this was a vision that must mean the force inhibitor had worn off.  
Kanan closed his eyes and reached out to the force. The first thing he noticed was how little energy he had. The next thing was the hunger and thirst gnawing in him. Then after some search he managed to reach the force. Kanan used it to unlock his binders feeling how the pressure at his wrists lessons and he felt the relief. Blood ran down arms after the long time his wrist has been subjected to restraint.  
Kanan slowly raised and walked over to the door laying the ear to hear if someone was outside the door. Kanan could not hear anything but suspected there would be guards outside the door as Thrawn was not stupid. Kanan knew he did not have much energy but if he was going to get out he needed to open the door and dismantled the door. Kanan tried to reach the force and unlock the door. Minutes passed without anything happening but finally he heard the click telling him that the door was unlocked. Kanan felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he used what little energy he had.  
Suddenly the door opened and he was face to face with two troopers. Kanan acted on instinct force pushing the guards to the wall. As they hit the wall he slumbered to the ground completely drained.  
When he got through he felt how his hunger and thirst was even worse but he forced himself to stand. Kanan would make it out so he could see his family again and ask Hera if she was … if she by some miracle was pregnant. The vision had shown him a child which was presented as their son. Kanan did share a night with Hera where he had managed to distract her so much she for once had devoted her attention to him and not the datapad that at time seemed glomed to her hand. It had been a sweet night some time before the mission with the fuel tank so it might had lead to something more. It was the hope for that which gave him the strength to raise and walk out the door.  
Kanan stumbled down the hallway not entirely sure which way was the fastest way out but hoping the force would guide him. Thanks to the force Kanan somehow managed to stumble to the hanger without being spotted. Kanan more than one time was close to collapse but he came across nothing that could satisfied his hunger and neither did he see his lightsaber. Kanan hated leaving both his own and his masters lightsaber behind but he remembered how his master would have asked her to not let himself get dragged down by material possessions. Besides it was not the first time his lightsaber was in enemy hand, he could get it back later. When he reached the hanger it was full of troopers and Kanan was in no condition to make a run for it. Kanan leaned against the wall feeling how his head was spinning from the exhaustion.  
Suddenly the alarm went off making his heart beat hard and fast. Kanan knew there was no other way than to run and hope for the best. Kanan dived deep into the force to gain some energy and then he ran as fast he could.  
“There he is, capture him” the troopers shooted after him on stun so he ducked behind a crade looking at the door that was closing all to fast and he heard the troopers closing in. Kanan bit his teeth together and ran even faster towards the door which was closing by the second. Kanan tried to hold it together as he sprinted towards the door which was almost closed. Using the force he held the door back from total closing despite nearly fainting from the effort.  
Kanan ran and neared the entrance when he felt a burning pain in his leg but pure desperation and determination somehow made him continue run. Kanan forced the door a little more open as his arms started to shake, his breathing becoming pitched and his stomach, lungs and leg screaming in protest. Kanan heard how the troopers was dangerous close and the shots almost hitting him.  
Then the door was there and he rush out and released the force making the door slam just before the troopers could follow him. Kanan collapsed at the ground while gasping for air. It took a little while but finally he managed to get up and star walking into the city on shaking legs and he was shivering from lack of food. Even so he looked at the mountains and to him they had never been more beautiful sight. A chance to see his family … see them. Kanan had not seen them with his own eyes since Maul had taken his sight from him. Kanan had seen Ezra in the light of the holocrons but it was not the same.  
Kanan’s rumbling stomach painfully and he became aware that he was in desperate need of food. Kanan started walking again when he heard the sound of troopers running. No …. no no no. This could not be happening he wanted to return his family, wanted to see them all again. Hugging them, holding Hera in his arms … asking her if she was ….. No he would not just standing waiting. Kanan tried to run but collapsed after a few seconds drained of all energy even the one the force had granted him. Kanan shivered and curled together and his sight started to blur.  
“Hold still rebel” Kanan heard a trooper say.  
Kanan managed to focus on the troopers that had surrounded him before he vision returned to blurry but he did feel it when his hand was cuffed behind his bag.  
“No” he managed to mumble.  
The troopers tried to get him to raise but he had no energy left, he could not.  
“Get us a gurney” someone said.  
Kanan weakly registered he was lifted.  
“I must admit I am impressed you managed to break out and make it all the way out here” the voice of Thrawn suddenly said.  
Kanan was unable to form a coherent answer as he was shaking even worse.  
“Get him inside and send him to the medics for help. I want him stable” Thrawn said.  
Kanan managed to focus a last time looking at the mountains where his family was somewhere. A single tear ran down his cheek as he lost his last chance for helping his family. Then darkness took him.  
SWR  
“Is everyone in on the plan?” Ezra asked.  
Everyone nodded after much debate they had finally found the best plant they could come up with. Tired everyone split to get some rest before the next morning. Ryder stared at the ‘prisoner’/unwanted guest in the camp Pryce. Ryder went over and got some food for both of them and went over and gave it to her.  
“You honestly believe I want to eat the dog food your serve me” Pryce spat.  
“If you don’t want to eat it I can find someone else who want. It is from our supplies so don’t think any of us is getting something better” Ryder said.  
Pryce glared at him before she started eating.  
“Why are you doing this?” Pryce snapped after eating in silence for some time.  
“I was thinking we could have a talk about the state Lothal is in and what we could do about it” Rhyder said.  
“You? Like you care about Lothal traitor?” Pryce spat full of anger and bitterness.  
“I do. I tried to do some good for Lothal without selling it out to the empire” Ryder protested.  
“Oh and was my mother’s imprisonment for your own personal gain also a sign of caring for Lothal” Pryce screamed.  
That stopped everything in the camp and people came over.  
“Ryder what is she talking about?” Hera demanded.  
“Oh he hasn’t told you has he? Hasn’t told you that the man you look up to was so motivated by greed and personally rivalry that he imprisoned my mother just because there was found doonium in my family mine” Pryce snapped.  
“What?” Ezra said hurt.  
“Ryder is this true?” Hera asked.  
Ryder had a pained expression on his face.  
“I did … I … I am sorry. Yes I did it but I will say I have spent 7 years in prison is that not enough payment for it?” Ryder said.  
“Ryder I am very disappointed in hearing this. That is not what we do in the rebellion. I will report this in when we get back to the rebellion and they will decide what to do” Hera decreed.  
“I can’t believe you would do that. That is what the empire do” Ezra huffed before he left along with the others.  
Pryce reluctantly had to admit she was impressed that the rebels would call out one of their own.  
Ryder raised.  
“I am trying to make amend over it Pryce but it hardly excuse you for the horribly things you have done” Ryder said.  
“I have brought order and progress to Lothal” Pryce snapped.  
“By imprisoning it’s people, selling out to the empire and mining the planet into its destruction. I hardly would call that progress” Ryder said as he left.  
Pryce glared at him angry he would insult the empire and her work this way.  
SWR  
Ezra was sitting on the wolf Dume and Hera on one of the others with Pryce tied and blindfolded in front of her.  
“I am going to fall down” Pryce complained.  
“No you are not” Hera said in a cold tone.  
Hera still had issue with Pryce but had accepted she would have to put up with her for now. The first light of day cracked as the wolf sprung off and started running towards the city where they would meet Thrawn and surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so good. It looks like Hera and Ezra will surrender.


	7. Bitter reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow such positive support. It is wonderful and I am really glad and it motivates me. Yes a few grammar errors but unless a beta is somewhere out there I am all on my own. I have made the mistake of saying Captain instead of General when writing about Hera by her rank. Sorry it will General from now on.

Ezra and Hera crawled down from the wolves as the slowed down outside the city which the wolves refused to enter. Hera helped Pryce down and removed the blindfold and started showing her towards the dome.  
“What are we going back to the empire?” Pryce asked surprised.  
“Well they have the resources to handle your problem much better than we can” Hera said.  
“But why?” Pryce snapped.  
“Tell me did you even pay attention? Thrawn ordered us to surrender so we do. We don’t have the resources to handle your problem and neither you or us like to be be in each others present. This is the easiest solution for everyone and beside you kind of already are a criminal like us. After all you passed a law saying association or help to the rebels was a punishable offence and with you being a regular citizen you are no longer immune to it” Hera said coldly.  
Pryce lost all color in her face when Hera made that point and then glared at them.  
“I will not do that” Pryce said.  
“Suit yourself. Have fun in a city filled with people which hate you” Ezra said as the two continued without her.  
Reluctantly Pryce followed suit and soon all three of them reached the dome. Hera turned to Ezra.  
“Ezra please reconsider, Thrawn will most likely torture both me and you. I don’t want you to suffer through that” Hera said.  
“I know Hera but we are doing this for Kanan. I won’t stand back and watch while Thrawn shoot him” Ezra said.  
Hera sighted before she knocked on the door. The door swung upon and they careful stepped inside. Several troopers was in the midst of running towards them with their blasters pointed at them and Hera and Ezra patiently waited as the troopers took their blasters and cuffed them. Ezra had left his lightsaber back at the camp not willing to hand it over to Thrawn and the same went to Hera’s kalikori.  
“What about her?” a trooper asked and pointed at Pryce.  
“She wish to ask for your protection, she is hunted in the city by its population” Hera said coldly not looking at Pryce.  
Pryce glared at her but nodded at her explanation and was escorted out of view as the two was roughly escorted to Thrawn. Being back in the dome was hard for Hera, it reminded her so much of the last time she had been forced through these halls. They even passed Pryce’s former office and she could almost hear her own scream in her mind and she shuttered. Ezra could not help her but he could tell how she was uncomfortable being back here.  
After some walking they went through the door and into Thrawn’s office which was littered with art. Hera noticed an empty space and she guessed it was where her kalikori had once stood, her heart ached when she remembered how Kanan had taken time to find it for her as he came to free her. Now she would gladly have traded it in exchange for him but Thrawn was after something else now. Hera could not help but fear that they were now the great price for Thrawn.  
“General Syndulla and Commander Bridger it was a wise decision to surrender” a smooth voice said.  
Thrawn sat behind his desk looking at them. Hera recalled how Thrawn had mocked her during the interregation and she narrowed her eyes staring at the alien.  
“You did not give us a choice Thrawn” Hera said coldly.  
“You could have chosen to let your jedi die but instead you chose to be rebels. Predictable, you always come rushing to save one another” Thrawn said.  
“Yes well at least we care. Do you think any from the empire would come for you, if we had you?” Ezra growled.  
“I am high ranking enough that they probably would” Thrawn said.  
“Does it not bother you that they only care about your rank and not you?” Hera asked.  
“It is what is expected in this situation” Thrawn said calmly.  
“It must be a lonely existence only to care about power and have no friends” Ezra muttered.  
“It is my choice Commander Bridger but enough of that. I want you to tell me where the rebels are hiding” Thrawn said.  
“No we won’t” Hera said but tensed, she knew what it would cost her saying those words.  
“No you were quit stubborn about not saying this, the last time you were here” Thrawn replied.  
Ezra felt angry that Thrawn so casually talked about how Hera was tortured. Thrawn turned to one of his paintings and Hera and Ezra noticed that it was a painting Sabine had made.  
“I must admit the young mandalorien rebel is very skilled or rather was. I managed to preserve a few of her pieces” Thrawn said.  
“You think you can take what want. Things you didn’t make, didn’t earn. Things you don’t even understand. You don’t deserve to have this art or Lothal” Ezra said as he stepped closer.  
“Who deserve what is irrelevant. What matters is. Who … Has … POWER” Thrawn said calmly yet forcefully as he neared Ezra.  
“You came here because you feared the power I had over your leader and now I will take you to him and give you time to think about how I can execute my power over him if you continue to deny me” Thrawn said.  
Thrawn walked over to them and guided them, along with troopers in front and back, through the dome. After having walked for some time and passed through several security points where stormtroopers standing guards did Thrawn stop at a door and let the scanner read him before the lock clicked and the door swung open. Inside on the floor layed …. Kanan. Kanan was laying unmoving on the floor. Kanan had a very short chain around his ankle and wrists which was attached to the wall, leaving him with a very restricted room for moving. Around his neck was fastened a collar and his face was littered with cuts and several places was his shirt ripped which Hera recognized as courtesy from a torture droid which made her anger boil and her heart ache.  
Kanan had his hands clenched around his stomach like he was in pain. Before any of them could say and do anything a rumble was heard and Hera and Ezra realised that Kanan was hungry. Ezra’s anger rose and he remembered how he had felt when he had been on the streets alone and starving. Ezra knew that you had to be really hungry, more hungry than just skipping a day with food, meaning that Thrawn had starved him even before he contacted them. Ezra turned to Thrawn.  
“Thrawn how long have you been starving him?” Ezra snapped angrily.  
“Since he came to me after the fuel tank exploded” Thrawn said.  
“You are nuts that is five days without food” Hera snapped angrily.  
“I could not risk him being able to run” Thrawn said.  
“So you starved, chained and tortured him to prevent it?” Hera said white with furry.  
“The torture you can hold Pryce responsible for” Thrawn said.  
“So starving and chaining him is not torture?” Hera said full of anger.  
“Kanan Jarrus tried to run off yesterday. I had to keep him under control. Now step inside, I must go as I am sure your friends is getting ready to rush forward to save you. I am going to send you a meal for Jarrus” Thrawn ordered and the stormtroopers shoved them inside roughly. Without being able to use their hand they both felt inside.  
Once inside Hera and Ezra rushed over to Kana who not had stirred even once during the conversation.  
“Love” Hera whispered to Kanan in a low and gentle tone and stroking his cheeks.  
“Kanan” Ezra said trying to carefully shake Kanan awake which was not easy with cuff on, but none of it seemed to help. After giving up getting Kanan to wake up Hera after two times managed to carefully laid his head in her lap. Silently they sat waiting for Kanan to finally wake up, it felt like hours.  
Suddenly the door opened and a trooper came in with a tray a food before he hastily backed out and locked the door. Ezra hurried over to fetch the tray with his restrained hands making him pull on the cuffs and he flinched at the pain before he got the tray and placed it next to Kanan. The smell of food seemed to do the trick as Kanan started to moan and turn around before he slowly opened his eyes. Hera and Ezra froze as Kanan blinked and slowly focused on them.  
“Kanan” Hera said relieved and unable to hug him she tossed herself into his chest, before he could do or say anything.  
“Hera” Kanan gasped sounding rather breathless.  
Hera carefully leaned away from Kanan and he took some painted breathes before he focused once more on them.  
“No … no, no, no it can’t be, it mustn’t be. You can’t be here” Kanan said panicked.  
“Kanan, Kanan easy, slow down what is up with you?” Hera smoothed.  
“No you don’t understand … you can’t be here, you can’t please if you can leave somehow do so” Kanan said in panic.  
“Kanan what is wrong?” Ezra asked.  
Kanan looked at them like he was in pain.  
“You can’t stay here, Thrawn can't get you please go” Kanan begged to them.  
“Kanan stop you are making no sense” Hera demanded.  
Kanan looked painfully at her.  
“You are here, you surrendered didn’t you?” Kanan asked.  
Both Hera and Ezra nodded.  
“Now Thrawn has what he wants most. Thrawn has been ordered to take me and Ezra to Coruscant and Hera, Zeb and Sabine was to be interrogated and then send to the salt mines of Kessel if you survived. The execution was a set up. The emperor has given the order to get us and now Thrawn has almost all of us” Kanan said with a voice full of pain.  
Hera and Ezra stiffened when they heard what was install for them.  
Suddenly Kanan’s stomach rumbled again and Kanan looked at the try of food with hunger written in his face.  
“Eat Kanan but try to take it slow. You have been starved for five days so your stomach is not used to food after so long” Hera said and pushed the plate over to Kanan.  
As Kanan started to eat and drink the food and water Ezra observed him and could see how hungry he was. It made his heart ached as he recalled how things was on the street. After some time Kanan finished and sighed in relief.  
“Kanan” Ezra said softly.  
Kanan looked at Ezra like he first really noticed him know.  
“Ezra” Kanan said.  
Kanan crawled towards him but the chains was pretty short and Kanan could not reach Ezra. So Ezra moved in and tried to hug Kanan with his hand cuffed made difficutl. Kanan leaned in and gave him a gentle hug all though his chains was in the way, a painful reminder that all 3 of them was prisoners.  
“Oh force Ezra I never thought I would do this again. I was sure I would die from that explosion” Kanan said while holding on to him.  
Ezra fiercely leaned into the hug enjoying the familie sent of Kanan once again.  
“Kanan” Ezra said out close to sobbing as he was hugged by the man which was the closest thing he had to a father.  
“Ezra” Kanan said sounding just as close to tears.  
After some time the two men slowly let go of each other. As Ezra let go Hera moved in and leaned into Kanan again careful not to hurt him as she buried her head in his arms and sobbed over seeing and being with the man she loved again. After a long moment Hera too let Kanan go and looked at him.  
“Kanan do you know how you survived?” Hera asked gently.  
Kanan shook his head as he replied “I woke up in a cell on Trawn’s Star Destroyer”  
Hera and Ezra shared a look with each other a look Kanan recognized as one Ezra would use when he was in trouble which made him worry.  
“I … I” Ezra began in a tone Kanan recognized as one meaning his padawan had done something he would not like.  
Before Ezra could say anything further Kanan held his hand up and stopped him.  
“Whatever you will say don’t. I am pretty sure they have camera here somewhere even though we can’t see it so don’t say anything they can use against us” Kanan said.  
Hera and Ezra nodded.  
“Fine let us get out of here” Hera said.  
Kanan sighted.  
“I can’t get these off me and the collar will activate if I get to far away from the remote which Thrawn has” Kanan said.  
Ezra looked at the collar and his eyes narrowed.  
“It’s a force collar isn’t it?” Ezra said angrily.  
Kanan sighted and nodded.  
“Force collar?” Hera asked.  
“Use the force and it will electrocute you” Ezra said angrily.  
“This one also have a data chip telling Thrawn where I am. Get to far away from the remote and it will activate” Kanan said.  
Hera and Ezra was angry over how Thrawn had treated Kanan.  
“Listen if you can get out of here without me do it. Thrawn won’t kill me, he needs me to blackmail you, so please leave and then you can come for me if the opportunity present itself” Kanan said.  
“No that is not an option Kanan” Hera said.  
“Yes we will all be leaving together. Zeb and Sabine will …” but whatever Ezra would say was interrupted by the door opening and Zeb and Sabine was pushed in cuffed like Hera and Ezra.  
Kanan stomach tightened, no it could not be, his vision was to close to come truth. Thrawn had all of them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I did it again, cliffhanger. I had have people being frustrated over that I have this skill at stopping just at the most exciting place or give small parts which hyped them and irritated them with not getting everything. I apologise to you, I am a person who tend to like teasing people every once in a while.


	8. Closing in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People has been very worried for what would happen to the crew and I have been like. Yep doesn’t look good. Let us hope they can do something to improve.

Kanan looked at Zeb and Sabine as they were helped to their feet by Hera and Ezra. Kanan felt like his stomach was cleansing tight together with worries over their situation. Even so he could not help smile seeing the young woman he considered somewhat close to a daughter to him and his friend Zeb. Kanan tried to reach them to check on them. Yet that accursed chain would not allow him to his endless frustration. Kanan felt like a chained dog which could do nothing but watch as his family was in danger.  
“Kanan” Sabine expressed as she walked over to him followed by Zeb.  
Kanan took a step back and opened his arms allowing Sabine a hug if she wanted to. At first Sabine was a little hesitant but suddenly she tossed herself to him and he gently hugged her.  
“It is good to see you again Sabine” Kanan said and looked at her.  
“Although I do think black is not your best hair color. I better like it when you have stronger color” Kanan said.  
The whole crew gasped at that remark.  
“Kanan you can see my hair color?” Sabine asked.  
“Yes Sabine. My sight has been restored. I has been able to see since I pushed you out of the way at the fuel tank” Kanan replied.  
“But how?” they all ask.  
Kanan knew they deserved answers but here in the cell where they were survived might not be the best time to talk about this.  
“Let us talk about it later right now we need to get out and fast. If we stay here Palpatine will have his wish and we won’t see each other again because Ezra and I will be taken to Coruscant and you you to the salt mines of Kressel that is if you survive the interrogation” Kanan said full of draid.  
The crew winched at that information.  
“Right, Sabine can you get the collar of Kanan, he can’t leave the dome if we don’t get it off him because it will electrocute him otherwise” Hera said.  
Sabine neared him but Kanan backed away from her and soon had his back against the wall.  
“Don’t touch it or you will hit you too. If anyone touch it, it will be activated, they did not want me to take it off myself” Kanan warned Sabine.  
Sabine stopped unsure what to do and Kanan sighted.  
“Listen I can’t run right now but you can. Please go and then come back for me when you can” Kanan tried again.  
“Not an option Kanan” Hera cut him off.  
“You must go even if it without me. The emperor contacted Thrawn and wanted to see me. Palpatine was interested in how I survived and when I crossed him he ordered me and Ezra to be sent to him on Coruscant where he would take Ezras as his apprentice and Zeb, Sabine and Hera to be integrated for everything you know about the rebellion and … and if you survive you were to be taken to the salt mines of Kessel. I don’t want that” Kanan said.  
The crew whiched at hearing what was in store for them.  
“We will find a way to leave together, all of us” Hera stated glaring at them to end any further debate.  
In that moment the door opened and Thrawn walked in along with a small army of stormtroopers and even two death troopers.  
“Get Bridger and Jarrus” Thrawn ordered.  
As two stormtroopers marched in Zeb swung his cuffed fits into the first trooper which made him fall into the second so they both tipped over.  
“Now, now there is no need for that Garazeb Orrelius. I would prefer we could settle this without restoring to using this” Thrawn said and showed a remote.  
Kanan glared at the small item knowing full well what it did. Kanan had felt it when the death trooper had explained or rather showed the purpose when he had been sent back from the medics. Sabine kicked out after the remote making Thrawn pulling the remote away but was still to late, the remote jumped out of his hand and felt at the feat of a stormtrooper. Sabine divided after it while Ezra force pushed Thrawn into the wall. Yet as fast as Sabine was, the trooper was closer and managed to snatch it and activate it. Kanan felt electricity burn inside him and he felt to the floor crying out in pain, his body still weak after days without food and water and only a single meal to correct it.  
“Kanan” the crew cried and came to him.  
The electricity seemed to burn worse and worse and Kanan heard the crew call out.  
“Stop it, please stop it he can’t take it anymore” Kanan heard people call, but he could not distinguish who said it.  
“Enough” Thrawn ordered as he re focused.  
The electricity finally stopped but Kanan was shaking, drained for all his energy and strength. The crew looked full of sorrow at Kanan.  
“What happened to blame Pryce for the torture?” Hera snapped as she helped Kanan to his feet which he had problem standing at.  
“It wasn’t me which tried to kick the remote and knock me out. Now get Bridger and Jarrus we have an appointment with Emperor Palpatine” Thrawn ordered as he got the remote back.  
This time it was two death trooper that stepped in and no one took any action, no one wanted to send Kanan to the ground a second time. In no time Kanan was freed from the chains and put in binders and dragged out, as he could barely stand on his own, along with Ezra. Leaving Sabine, Hera and Zeb behind.  
“That is not how the plan is suppose to go, we where not counting on being split up” Sabine said.  
“No but when does a plan ever go how we planned it? Zeb said trying to cheer them up but they could see he to was worried as all three of them started at the locked door.  
SWR  
Kallus and Azardi was on the roof of a house with a good view of the dome.  
“Anything yet?” Azadi asked.  
“No nothing… wait. Someone is coming out” Kallus said and zoomed in on something.   
“It is Thrawn, Ezra and… Kanan. I must say, the boy was right. Kanan is alive” Kallus said.  
“I can’t believe it. How can a man that stood on an exploding fuel tank be alive?” Azadi asked.  
“Well you know that kid can do crazy things with the force” Kallus said.  
Azadi nodded at that before asking, “who else it there?”  
“Only Kanan and Ezra no one else” Kallus said.  
“Not good but we better get those two out and then we will find a way to free the rest” Azadi said.  
“Why do I get a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong?” Kallus mumbled.  
SWR  
Kanan noticed that Ezra seemed nervous and if he was nervous it meant something was up. Yet he could hardly ask him with troopers around them and Thrawn in front of them. Kanan was still weak after 5 days with only a single meal and a little water. Kanan felt dizzy and had a hard time keeping himself on his feet but he had to find a way out, his family needed him.  
Suddenly an explosion bursted just next to them and Ezra suddenly tried to grab him and drag him along. While Ezra could not use his hand Kanan knew what Ezra wanted and ran along. Kanan ran as fast as he could making sure Ezra was in sight, the run drained him of what little energy he had and suddenly his legs gave away under him and he cried out as he felt.  
Suddenly he felt someone lift him up and take his arms around them and he saw it was Kallus and Azadi helping him. Together with them he ran back inside the dome. As they got in Kanan nearly collapsed on the floor drained for all energy.  
“Kanan” Ezra cried as he ran over to him.  
Kanan had a hard time focus but registered he was laid down on the ground.  
“What is wrong with him?” Kallus asked.  
“Thrawn has starved him for 5 days with only a single meal in all that time. Pryce seemed to had have a field day with a torture droid on him and Thrawn has also electrocuted him at least once with the collar” Ezra growled.  
Kanan noticed through his blurred vision that Kallus got a hard expression on his face.  
“Well we can’t stay here. Help him up so we can find our friends” Azadi said.  
Kallus and Azadi got Kanan on his legs again and started running with Kanan between them.  
SWR  
The group had run down several halls when suddenly a trooper came flying through the air and Ketsu, Wolf, Greg and Rex came running.  
“What happened to the plan?” Rex asked.  
“We changed it but come on we need to find Hera and the others” Ezra shouted.  
They ran with Ezra in the lead but it got harder and harder for Kanan to keep pace even with that. Finally Ezra stopped at a door and started trying to opening it. After some time the lock clicked and Ezra sprung back as the door opened.  
Inside Hera, Zeb and Sabine was sitting still in cuf but got up when they saw the others. Hera even rushed over to Kanan examining him. Suddenly Kanan vomited what little he had and accidently hit Hera.  
“Sorry” he mumbled.  
“You need treatment for this. Zeb can you take him?” Hera said.  
Zeb hoisted Kanan into his arms and a small groan was released from him.  
“Sorry mate but you can’t walk by yourself right now” Zeb said.  
Kanan nodded his head weakly and allowed Zeb to carry him while he fought to stay awake. Dizziness made his head spin and his stomach rumbled now that it was robbed of the only food he had gotten after 5 days without. Kanan could feel he was severely dehydrated and his untreated burns had gotten worse. Darkness reached out as they ran down the corridors and the fourth time it did so he lost the fight and drifted out of consciousness.  
SWR  
The rebels rushed into the control room where everyone was.  
“Zeb try to find medecin and such things for Kanan. Ezra, Sabine and Chopper get this thing flying, Ketsu and Kallus can you see if you can do something for Kanan. Rex you and your brothers contact the Ghost and ask them to gear up, Azadi do you think we can get the emperials to come to the dome?” Hera shouted orders.  
Kallus and Ketsu came looking over Kanan while Zeb tried to find something that could help him. Sabine, Ezra, Azad along with Rex and Wolf.  
Azadi moved over and checked the comms.  
“I can request all personal to return to the dome but I think Thrawn will realise what we are up to if we activate the protocol” Azadi said.  
Zeb came over to Kanan with a few patches. Zeb applying them giving Kanan some much needed relief. Kallus and Ketsu had checked him.  
“Kanan need regular meals, he has a small fever and need medicine and probably a few days in a becta tank. Kanan is also severely dehydrated and needs a lot of fluid. All of which we can't give him right now” Kallus concluded.  
Suddenly they heard sounds of movements and they saw that the Empire had started to move towards the dome.  
“Oh no Thrawn must have ordered every possible imperial to come after us” Hera said.  
That resulted everyone who could started to work on the panels.  
“It is almost ready” Hera said.  
“I am afraid you have run out of time” a cold voice told them.  
They turned around and looked at the holo projector of Thrawn.  
“I must for the jedi to surrender” Thrawn demanded.   
“Never” Hera said.  
“Then I will send the entire imperial forces after you and since they are moving out of range I can also bombard the city without hitting my own forces” Thrawn said.  
Thrawn turned around and a short moment before Thrawn’s Star Destroyer shooting down on the civilians below. Kanan could not bare to see such pictures and he knew Ezra felt the same. Their newly restored bond told him that.  
“Alright stop that’s enough. You can have me” Kanan shouted as he weakly rose from the floor.  
“I will come too” Ezra said and stepped over and supported Kanan.  
“No Kanan and Ezra you can’t mean that” several protest was heard.  
“We have to” Kanan said.  
“I will await you shortly. If you don’t come soon I will restart the attack” Thrawn said and signed off.  
Hera turned to Kanan.  
“You can’t” Hera said.  
“We must. A jedi doesn’t stand back when people need help” Kanan said softly.  
Hera’s eyes was full of pain and she helped Kanan away from the rest, and the rest pretended not to see them out of respect of them.  
“Kanan please don’t” do this” Hera said.  
“I have to. I can’t really run anyway in this condition. No Hera listen to me. I must ask you to do something to me. Get this launched and get out of here and when you are out of here please leave the rebellion. Go with Zeb and Sabine and find somewhere safe. Please love you must get to safety no matter what” Kanan urged.  
“Kanan no the rebellion … wait a minute. No Kanan no, you are saying godbey” Hera said full of pain.  
Kanan hang his head.  
“I am sorry Hera just promise that you will stay safe no matter what. You have a new responsibility now” Kanan said.  
“Kanan what are you talking about?” Hera asked worried.  
Kanan gazed at her full of love.  
“You are pregnant with our son” Kanan said softly.  
Hera gasped staring at Kanan with disbelief, before she protested “It can’t be”  
Kanan smiled softly.  
“Please take care of our son no matter what happen to me Hera” Kanan begged.  
“No I just got you back. I can’t lose you again” Hera said with a voice full of pain.  
“I am sorry Hera I did not wish this” Kanan said and leaned in and gently kissed her before he broke it.  
“Now go and lead them and then please take care of our son” Kanan whispered.  
Kanan moved over to Ezra which supported him. Together they walked out and took a flight to Thrawn’s Star Destroyer. When the arrived they were cuffed and taken to the bridge. For Kanan it was a challenge to keep pace but he managed. Thrawn looked at them.  
“Good you have arrived. Order the men to press the attack at the rebels in the dome. As soon as they are destroyed is the course to be set for Coruscant” Thrawn said before he turned around.  
Ezra and Kanan stared at each other before they looked down on the dome with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the second last chapter. I have a hard time coming up with ideas for the plot and I hate when I get sloppy like I have done at the end of this chapter. Sorry it is not great but at least you get an update.


	9. End of the line (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I was sluppy in my last chapter but a lot of people wrote in many people pleading with me to let Kanan have a happy ending. I am hearing you but this story seem to have a will of its own. I am just the person writing it, if you catch my meaning. Also this will be the first half of the end the second will be up soon.

Kanan was sitting trying to get out of his restrains which was difficult enough and he was quite tired. Energy was low after he had lost what little he had eaten but he tried to muster what little focus he had left. Kanan needed to get Ezra out of here and save the rest of the crew. It would probably take more than he had which meant he probably would not live to see the end but if that was what it it took then so be it.  
Ezra looked at him and noticed his struggle and Ezra looked like he was trying something similar. None of them wanted to see their friends be killed. Yet no matter how he tried to move his hand he could not get the cuffs off him and it only left him with sore wrist. Well if that did not work there was one last way even though it would hurt like hell.  
Kanan reached out to the force feeling the electricity starting going through him, setting his nerves ablaze once more, but he ignored it and found every ounce of willpower he had and made Ezra’s binders fall off. Still with electricity piercing through him his body collapsed he felt to the ground were he laid gasping before his body gave up and he felt unconscious.  
SWR  
Ezra heard Kanan scream in pain as the collar activated and saw how he tried to ignore it. Suddenly Ezra felt his binders fall of freeing his hands. Ezra saw Kanan collapse but there was no time to go and check on him because the scream had alerted the entire bridge about what was happening. Ezra force pushed the nearest officers back and saw that Thrawn approached.  
Ezra reached out with the force and had his saber flying from Thrawn’s belt and activated and turned around and force pushed the soldiers that was coming from behind. Ezra turned around and threatened Thrawn with his lightsaber.  
“Call the troopers back Thrawn” Ezra demanded.  
“Or what? You are surrounded, captured on a Star Destroyer. According to the jedi code you are not allowed to strike down an unarmed opponent” Thrawn said.  
Ezra looked around and while it was true there certainly a lot of stormtroopers and they had weapons. Ezra started using the force on those and pushing them away. It was not easy as he also had to keep an eye on Kanan. Finally he had managed to force push everyone on the command center down. Ezra ran to the control panel and looked for some time before he found the control panel.  
“Attention troopers. Do not move forward. I repeat do not move forward. Stand down” Ezra said into the microphone which should connect him with a superior on the ground. His heart was beating hard as he waited for some form of response.  
“This is lieutenant Benneth please repeat and confirm order to stand down” the man on the other end replied.  
“This is order directly from Grand Admiral Thrawn. Do not engage, stand down I repeat stand down” Ezra repeated.  
There was silence on the line until the words come back.  
“Standing down, await further orders” Benneth said.  
Ezra sighted in relief now that his friends was safe at least for now. The problem would be to get out of there and still find away to protect them.  
SWR  
Hera looked after Kanan and Ezra as they flew towards the Star Destroyer. The man she loved, the man she unknowingly now shared a child with, that man was sitting in a flight about to surrender along with a young man she considered her son. ‘Son’ a word that had so much more meaning now, Kanan had said she carried their son, it was something she felt utterly surprised about. The thought of a unborn child inside her was something new but she loved him unconditionally. A part of her wanted to run after them and stop them, getting them to turn back and stay with her but Kanan was right. Hera needed to get this floating, if she was fast enough she might have chance to get onboard and get Kanan and Ezra out of Thrawn’s clutches. Not to mention she had to get all the other people out of here. Hera dried her eyes and turned back to the panels.  
“Sabine we need to get this flying and the shield up what is needed to do so?” Hera asked.  
“We need to get the generators up and we need to go to start them manually” Sabine said.  
Hera nodded and looked around.  
“Zeb, Wolf, Rex, Gregor and Ketso” go down and restart the generator. The rest of us will get ready to launch. Be ready for anything. Thrawn will no doubt be trying to stop us” Hera said.  
They all nodded and the appointed persons was heading out the door. Hera hoped they would all be safe when they left and she headed to the panel.  
SWR  
Rex, Wolf, Gregor, Zeb, Kallus and Ketsu sneaked around in the dome.  
“There they are” a group of stormtroopers suddenly shouted.  
They all started firing before Zeb got his comm out.  
“Hera it has just accured to me that being in this dome with all those stormtroopers means we are captured in the dome with all those stormtroopers” Zeb shouted into the comm.  
“We activates the doors and cut you off from them” Hera said.  
They kept running as the door started closing and they just went through it as a nunber of shots was blocked by the door. They all looked at each other before they continued to run until they came to the room with the generator in. It was a good thing they had Kallus or they might never have found the place.  
As they ran in from one side the door opened on the other side. In came a number of troopers and … Rukh.   
Seeing the creature that had coursed Kanan death along with a lot of their misery sat Zeb’s temper boiling. As they all dugged and started a full on fire fight.  
“I am going to bash that little pest” Zeb snarred.  
“Any suggestions?” Rex asked as he ducked.  
“Yes but I am not going to run”Ketsu replied as she ducked for another shot.  
“I got one cover me" Zeb said.  
Zeb sprinted over the walkway and jumped down on Rukh. It was quite a surprise for Rukh making both of them fall off the runway. Both Zeb and Rukh fell into the generator down below. The troopers staring in surprise was now easy pick for the remaining rebels as they ran to the controllers. Sabine, Ketsu Rex went to work. Kallus took his comm out.  
“Zeb, Zeb can you hear me?” Kallus asked.  
But all he got was static along with what sounded like fighting.  
“We got it but there is a problem. If we turn on the electricity we will fry both Zeb and Rukh” Sabine said.  
Just then the comm went on.  
“Is the shield ready? We need to launch it” Hera voice came.  
They all looked worried at each other and then looked down. Deep below was Zeb and Ruhk fighting and if they did not get Zeb out it would cost him his life.  
“Anyone reaching me?” Hera asked.  
“Yes Hera we reach you but we need a few more minutes” Sabine said.  
“Please hurry time can run out every minute” Hera urged.  
They all looked down in the generator.  
“You better hurry Zeb” Kallus muttered.  
SWR  
Zeb was falling with Rukh under him until he hit the ground and he rolled around and let go of Rukh. Zeb raised up and saw that Rukh was gone and started moving around on the uneven ground. This might not be his best idea but he had been so angry seeing the monster that had course them so much pain had made him do it without a thought for his personal safety, he needed to get out of here. Zeb started to crawl up when he felt someone stab on his hand. Zeb cried out and looked up and saw that Rukh had crawled up on the other side and now was about him stamping on his hand. A new blow was given and he had to let go with his hand so he hang by only one hand. When Rukh tried to kick his only remaining hand he grabbed his foot and threw him down.  
Rukh felt down and crawled up some more when suddenly something grabbed his left leg and he looked down and saw Rukh. The slimy little creature had grabbed his leg and tried to drag him down. Zeb tired of this grabbed Rukh’s hand and caught it in a cable. When the hand was caught he started crawling up as fast as he could.  
“Zeb” he could hear several voices call and he looked up and saw the group urging him to crawl faster. Zeb looked to the side and saw that the electricity had been turned on.  
“Karabast” Zeb swore and started crawling as fast as he could. When he reached the top he jumped as fast as he could. As he flew through the air he started to fear he had not jumped strong enough just as saw the sidewalk and grabbed it. His friends lifted him up and he got up gasping.  
“That was too close” Kallus said.  
Zeb agreed as a scream was heard from down below.  
SWR  
Ezra was looking for the remote to Kanan’s collar at Thrawn but he did not have it. Where had the bastard hit it? Unable to find he ran to Kanan and used the force to release Kanan’s hands using the force. Ezra then reached into the force and attached to the collar only for it to activate making Kanan curl together as the electricity went through him. Unable to take any more of Kanan screaming he immediately stopped. Instead Ezra started shaking Kanan as hard as he dared to considered the state Kanan was in. Slowly Kanan came through and looked at Ezra with a dazed sight.  
“Come on we have to get out of here” Ezra said.  
Ezra started getting Kanan up before he had a chance to start asking question. Unfortunately Kanan was so bad that he would not stand on his own and collapsed.  
“Leave me Ezra” Kanan blurred out.  
“Never” Ezra protested.  
Suddenly the door went up, Ezra grabbed his lightsaber only to smile and lower it.  
“Ahsoka you are just in time” Ezra said.  
Ahsoka smiled and ran over to them and helped Ezra getting Kanan on his feets as they carried Kanan with his arms over their shoulders out of there. Just as they went down the hallway the alarm went off. Kanan groaned as they speeded up he was barely even conscious.Ezra knew they needed to find medical supplies and fast, Kanan could not keep it up for long without it.  
SWR  
Thrawn woke up and found all the troopers end officers knocked out and the prisoners gone, he knew he had to get them back. The good thing was they could not leave the ship or Kanan Jarrus would die. It had been a good thing he had hidden the remote before he had brought the prisoners here, he had suspected something like this might happen. Thrawn went over and activated the alarm making most of the people on the bridge to wake up.  
“Get the two back. The emperor will not look lightly at us if we losses them. Set up checkpoints, put a lock down on the ship, guard the escape pods and lock all doors so clearances is needed to pass through them” Thrawn ordered as they came through and started searching for them.  
Thrawn looked around, how far could Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger had gotten? How long had he been out cold? Thrawn doubted it was more than 5-10 minutes since he was knocked out so they could not have gone far.  
“Activate video surveillance we need to find those two” Thrawn demanded.  
A number of screens was displayed.  
“Now where are you Ezra Bridger” Thrawn asked.  
SWR  
Ahsoka and Ezra was carrying Kanan down the hallway as the alarm went off.  
“Dam it we have to find a place to hide. Very soon these hallways will be flooded with people looking for you” Ahsoka said.  
Ezra looked around but only found nothing where 3 people could hide. Ahsoka and Ezra therefore picked up the pace and went further down the hallway hoping to find somewhere to hide. Both of them ignored Kanan’s pleading to leave him and themselves.  
As they looked further down the hallway they saw a check point they would not make it through. Silently they turned around.  
“This way" they heard a voice call.  
Someone was running down the hallway towards them. Desperately they looked around to find somewhere to hide. They only found a single door they could use. As silent as possible they ran to it and opened it and slipped in.  
Inside they all felled to the ground grasping over the run and have to carry Kanan which was completely exhausted from so much movement. The lack of food made him drift in and out of consciousness. They carefully laid him on the ground where he curled together. It was painfully clear that Kanan could not take much more. If he did not get food and medical attention soon he would not make it.  
“What should we do? Kanan need help and fast he won't make it” Ezra said.  
Ahsoka nodded and looked around and then gasped.  
“Ezra look" Ahsoka said.   
Ezra looked around and saw that they were in a room where the missing pillows of the Lothal jedi temple. Had Thrawn that arrogant bastard stolen a part of the jedi temple? Apparently he had which made Ezra irritated. For Thrawn it might just be art but it was one of the few things that was left from him and Kanan’s jedi heritage.  
Suddenly the door was started to be pounded on heavy.  
“I know you are in there Bridger surrender” Thrawn’s voice was heard.  
Ezra and Ahsoka looked at each other.  
“Ahsoka you have to hide in the wents and then follow us and when they lock us up you have to come and save us. We need to get some medical treatment for Kanan and get his collar of and give him water, he is severely dehydrated. You can hide and get these things and then free us” Ezra pleaded.  
“No leave …. you two” Kanan rasped clearly fighting to stay conscious.  
“You need help Kanan you are barely hanging on” Ahsoka replied.  
“Please … save … yourself” Kanan got out.  
“Bridger surrender now before I blast this door in” Thrawn was heard once again.  
“Hurry Ahsoka” Ezra urged.  
Ahsoka nodded and ran to the went and crawled in. Ezra opened up and troopers stormed in and tackled him to the ground and re cuffed him.  
“You did not get far Bridger” Thrawn said.  
“I don’t care about that Thrawn. Just help Kanan” Ezra tried to reason.  
Thrawn walked over to Kanan and looked at the man that tried to curl together.  
“I have a deal. I will get Kanan Jarrus to the medics if you stay here and meet someone who wants to meet you” Thrawn said.  
“Who is that and how can I know to trust you?” Ezra asked.  
“I give you my word I will get him help. I have never broken my word” Thrawn said.  
Running out of options Ezra nodded.  
“Ezra … no” Kanan groaned weakly.  
Ezra looked worried after him as they dragged him out of the room. Suddenly a holo image was projected.  
“My dear boy I am so glad we finally meet” Palpatine said.  
Ezra gulped he was left alone with the emperor of the empire and the lord of the Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first half of the end is done. I am sorry for the late update but I struggle due to a block on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N There it is the first meeting between them. I hope you like it and I got inspired by Misskitsune 08 series the freak fleet. I can highly recommend it. I also hope I have portrayed Thrawn in a good manner. Give me a coment and tell me what you think.


End file.
